Reality is not a Dream but a Nightmare
by arya-v
Summary: He saved her with the condition of her 17th birthday she would be his.  She was just a baby when it happened but she had great power with in her. Under his care things start going crazy after meeting a vampire jerk which turns out to be the prince.
1. Chapter 1

This is my first story and I have an idea of how its going to go but that all depends on what you guys think. If no one reviews then I will stop writing it. I hope that you guys are honest to me about the story. Any comments or complains will be appreciated.---- Arya-v

"Reality is not a Dream but a Nightmare"

Prologue 

The road was dark even when the moon shined bright. A family traveled the road not aware of those eyes watching there every move. The man driving the wagon didn't want to come thru this road but he couldn't endanger his family. He was aware of that the were-wolves roamed this forest but it was a little safer than that of the vampires. The man turned to look at his wife and found her asleep just like their two little girls. His older girl, Alice, was a beautiful child and was two years and a half older than Jane his youngest so far at the age of seven months.

He was to enthralled in his own thinking he didn't feel the horses stop until it was too late. In front of him were two big wolves ready to pounce. It didn't take half a second before the two wolves were in the air. The man screamed waking his wife and daughters up. The man was thrown off the wagon while kicking and punching the beast. Meanwhile the women got her nearest child, which was Alice, and got off leaving poor Jane alone in the wagon. This movement caused one wolf to lose his attention on the man and turn to them.

The wolf was huge with gray fur and eyes that reveled hunger. The other wolf that was with the man howled a piercing cry which was responded by other howls. The gray wolf approached the women and the child growling fiercely and drooling. It advanced a couple of steps and in a moment another four wolves accompanied it. Three others were now with the man biting and scratching him while he did everything in his power to protect himself and fight them off at the same time.

A cry was heard from the wagon revealing a sobbing Jane left unprotected. The women desperately tried to reach her baby girl but to no avail. Five wolves covered her path and at that moment one wolf flunged at her. She screamed putting Alice behind her protecting her at all cost.

"Jane, Jane," the women sobbed while blood flooded from her cheeks. She turned to look at Jane but found that three wolves hovered around Jane. They studied her while different emotions ran thru their faces. Confusion, amazement, hope, and anger all raced in their faces in a second before a cold mask replaced it. The women didn't know what to make of it but before a sound could escape her lips the wolves had taken Jane by the shirt and trotted off.

A chuckling came from a near by branch. "Well their goes there dinner but I think the baby is to small. Maybe dessert?"

At the sound of the voice the remaining wolves ran to the forest. Not knowing what overcame the wolves the man and the women looked up to where the voice had come from.

"Sir, please help my baby girl. I beg of you!" cried the women.

"What makes you think I can get her back for you?" the man replied in an amused tone.

"I know you are a vampire and a powerful one too by the way the wolves ran away. Time is ticking away and they are getting farther and farther away!" the women shouted cradling little Alice and reuniting herself with her husband.

"You know what I am but yet you question my power? You humans are nothing more than food. Why should I help you? Your troubles mean nothing to me," the vampire replied.

"Sir, if you bring her back we shall be indebted to you greatly. Our child is special to us and has a whole life ahead of her. Please help us!" the man answered. It was the first time he had spoken and you could tell he was deadly afraid for his younger child. _They are willing to negotiate with a vampire?_ The vampire thought to himself. "Fine I will go get her with one condition," the vampire replied.

"Please sir, just go get her!" the women sobbed.

Vampires POV

With that I leaped down from the branch and ran following the wolves scent. _Disgusting dogs. Makes you wonder if they even know the word shower. Probably not even the word water is in the their vocabulary! _By the irking smell I could tell there was a whole pack and that included the pack leader. _They wont be a match for me. A pack of dogs will be a small exercise for me. Dang, not even that but they will be just an entertainment. Maybe I can distract them with a dog bone. _At this time I had already caught up with the pack. As I inched closer some wolves turned in my direction and growled.

"Now is that a way to welcome a guest?" I asked them.

The wolves having no manners responded me by attacking me. I dodged them easily reading their minds before they did any movements. I was careless and paid no attention to the alpha as approached me from behind. He threw me off balance, which gave four wolves the opportunity to pin me down. I scratched the wolf that had pinned down my right arm and at that same time throwing him to the other wolves. I got up quickly and decided that I had had enough. They had just ruined my favorite shirt, which was expensive. Well not really because money didn't matter but still it was my favorite! In a split second all the wolves laid on a pool of blood.

I strode to where the girl laid and picked her up. When I looked into her eyes I felt immense power lurking in her tiny body. _No wonder the wolves got her. She has a lot of power and would make a great vampire once she grows older. Ah that's it!! _

Regular POV 

"Oh my goodness! Thank you sir so much," the women screamed with joy as the baby girl, Jane, was deposited in her arms.

"She is safe darling. She is safe now," the man replied consoling his wife.

"Sista sista!" Alice cried as she ran towards her sister stumbling along the way.

The vampire stood motionless watching the family reunited. He probed into the man and women's mind to see if they knew about their child's power. He searched and searched but found nothing. _If the wolves and slayers found out about her it would mean war. Good thing that only a few people can detect that much power._

"Sir, we are grateful to you. If I remember correctly there was a condition to saving our daughters life. May I inquire what it is?" the man asked.

"It's quite simple really. At the girls 17th birthday I will send someone to fetch her. My condition really is her," he replied.

"B b but sir…" the man stammered but was interrupted by the vampire.

"If you value your life and that of your daughters you will agree. If you agree you will be under my protection for the rest of your lives. If you refuse I could easily end your life here. Take your pick," the vampire replied in a harsh and cold tone.

The women gasped clutching the baby closer to her chest.

"You should let the baby breath or you will kill her before I do, Lady." The vampire replied. Tension filled the air causing minutes to go by slower dragging time with it.

"Fine, we agree," the man responded with sorrow in its voice.

The vampire nodded and turned to leave. "Oh, before I forget. Don't try anything stupid such as running away or hiding your daughter because you will pay for it with your lives. I will make sure that you die a slow painful death. By the way I will not tell you when I will take her so it could be on her birthday or three days later or even months. You are warned." With this he vanished in the night leaving the parents grieving for the loss that was to come, of their beloved daughter. At that moment they didn't feel like the girls parents but guardians. Right then and there they vowed never to tell Jane about this incident and about the vampire. They had no idea that that vampire was no other than the vampire prince.

With last minute thoughts they reloaded the wagon and headed for the nearest village for a nights rest.

Author Note: I hope you guys do review Please!!!


	2. Explanations

Here is chapter two but before you read let me clarify some things before hand. The vampire princes name is Vance and his best friend is Devon. With that in mind enjoy!

Chapter 2: Explanations

Vance P.O.V

I went back to the castle dodging away from the trees and thinking on tonight's event. Being the Prince gave me a lot of liberties but also responsibilities such as the safety of the vampires. My father had heard rumors about the werewolves preparing themselves for war so he wanted someone to check things out. I could have let Devon do the job but my mother was getting so annoying about finding myself a mate that I decided to do this myself.

_Dang if she keeps it up I will commit suicide!!! Oh crap I just remembered what I am- a vampire for goodness sake. Like if I can actually get hurt. I must be cursed to call that woman my mother. If there is a Lord then he truly hates my guts. __If I could get hurt, and I would stab myself for every time that my mother has done balls in my honor and begged me to marry I would have been dead 150 years ago. _As I got near the castle I saw a shadow approaching me with grace. _A vampire no doubt. Well maybe it's Devon? Wait a minute can he even be graceful?_

"Dang Vance, what did you do to your shirt? All you had to do was get some information, not anger your mother with your appearance," Devon replied as we meet face to face.

"I'd wish that I could anger her more often you know how hysterical she can get and the stupidity she intends to do on a ramp age. Plus there was a small change in plan as I headed back," I answered.

"What kind of change? The 'I couldn't handle change' or the 'act now think later' kind of change?"

"What kind of idiotic question is that Devon? If I couldn't handle the change I wouldn't be in front of you now would I?" I replied with irritation.

"Well then what the hell happened? Last time I checked that was your favorite shirt. You wouldn't even lend it to me to impress the ladies."

"You couldn't impress the ladies even if you life depended on it. Plus I don't think it's a shirt anymore. I blame that on those filthy dogs for it. I would sue them, but they are too poor to pay for a lawyer. I mean have you seen their clothes? They make the poor people look rich!" I said laughing out loud. The truth was that Devon was not that bad looking. He was 6 feet tall with sandy blonde curly hair. His eyes were a deep blue that looked like if he trapped the ocean in them. He was slightly built with a warm smile and rich laugh. He was a wanted vampire by the ladies, but not as much as myself.

Devon chuckled at this, "Your father is waiting with the council to hear your report. Come let's go see your father and beloved mother."

"Yes, my beloved mother," I whispered sarcasm dripping in every word. "First I will go change before she starts bickering at me about Lady Lidia." Lidia was the one that my mother wanted me to chose as a mate. She was slim, well built with brown curly hair that reached to her waist. Her green eyes where beautiful but a donkey was smarter than her. She truly was pretty but the only reason my mother wanted her for me was so she could manipulate her. I, being such a nice son, go against all my mothers' wishes. When I get a mate she would annoy my mother with her very presence.

"True, you do smell awfully like a dog. How come I didn't notice this before?" Devon asked.

"Maybe because your nose is up your butt and not in your face, that you can't tell the difference," I replied.

"Na, I think it's because of those abs of your. I am so jealous. If more females would see you shirtless they would all drop dead at your feet. As a friend I have to thank you for not taking all the girls." Devon responded with a hint of sarcasm and laughter.

"Any time, hell you can even keep Lady Lidia. I know how much you like her."

"I only want her to warm my bed at night but any time I would choose a monkey over her."

By this time I had already reached my chamber. "Well see you in a few seconds Devon." For some reason my father and mother had moved out of the master bedroom and left it to me. In my opinion my mother did this in hopes of me marrying sooner but she was deeply disappointed. My bedroom had white and gold silk curtains draping from the windows and a gold carpet. The furniture was also white with gold which matched my king size bed. I had a white couch and a pearl bookcase. On one of the walls hangs a plasma TV with full surround system.

I hurried to take a shower knowing that my father was not patient just like the other vampires of the court. I went to my closet and picked up some faded jeans and a navy blue t-shirt and rushed towards the restroom not caring how cold or how hot the water was. I got out and changed quickly not bothering to brush my hair. As I turned almost reaching the council room, my nightmare became reality and devil himself appeared.

"Vance how dare you not come to your mother as soon as you arrived? I have been worried about you all this time and you don't even come say hello?"

"Mother, I just got here and I really doubt that you were worried about me at all. You just want me to go see Lady Lidia but I have to go to the council room now. Arent you going to be there to? I mean even if they didn't invite you, you eavesdrop anyways," I replied with imapatience.

"Well now that you mention it yes, I did want you to go see Lady Lidia. I mean you two make such a good couple together! And I don't know what you are talking about me eavesdropping."

I rolled my eyes at her at the last comment. "You know perfectly that I don't plan on making her my mate so drop it. Now if you would excuse me I have a meeting to attend to," I replied quickly entering the council room before my mother hurt her self being polite. It was a miracle that she didn't scream her head off when I told her that Lidia would never be my mate. _I know that this conversation is not over yer. The only reason that she did not create hell was because of the vampires in this room. She always wanted us to appear as a nice family but every one knew other wise._

Every one was sitting on a long table and watched me as I entered the roon. My father impatiently tapped his fingers as he sat at the head of the table as I headed towards that seat which was empty at his right side and smiled at Devon on my way. The other vampires, which the council consisted of 12 vampires, looked at me with respect and bowed their heads as I passed them.

"Well Devon, what news have you gathered about those _dogs. _I want to know precisely what they are planning and it they are a threat to us," my father's voice boomed.

"Father, council men, the werewolves are planning on making a war on us but right now there numbers are few. In a few years they will be a threat and not only that but the slayers of the north have become their allies. The werewolves had sent a pack to the slayers of the south for their cooperation but I intercepted them in time." I should have told them about the little girl I saved but something told me not to. "Even though there are only 3 packs they will reproduce in the next couple of years making their numbers greater and they will have the help of the slayers in the south. We should do something about this before it gets out of control," I concluded. All of a sudden every one was talking at the same time.

"We should wait a while before we make irrational decisions. Besides they will not be a match for us," Daniel shouted. He was one of my fathers most trusted vampires and he would most likely follow his advice. He had brown hair with gray eyes and was about 5'7. He looked about the age of 34 but was actually 2,520 years old.

"That will probably be the wisest. We would need to get more information and get human spies in their camp….." my fathers voice drifted off as I left the room exhaustion filling every bone in my body. I headed back to my room with the notion of relaxing since we would only sleep 3 days out of the whole month and it wasn't time for me yet. I layed in my bed relaxing when Devon entered my chamber.

"So you ditched the council so you can sleep?"

"No, am not sleeping. Am examining the inside of my eyelids which is a different story," I answered annoyed for him interrupting my rest.

"Well I just came for the whole information. I know that you left a big part out and I would like to know what it was. So spit it out."

"You know me to well but yes there was something else. I said that I finished off the wolves that were going to the south right. Well I wasn't following them at all when I came across them hurting a family along the road. By the looks of them they were omnish since they were riding a wagon and their clothes had no zippers at all. Anyways I stayed to watch but I couldn't let the poor family die so I steped down from the branch."

"Yeah you helping the humans. You were just being the good samaritin weren't you?" Devon replied with heavy sarcasm.

"Ok I edited that part a little."

"I would say a lot"

"I get your point. I was just being my sarcastic self when the women asked for my help which I did with one condition. At this point the women just told me to go get her and didn't even bother to ask for my condtion. So I went after the wolves and killed them all. When I approached the little girl a lot of power was coming from her body. I have to tell you Devon that I have never felt that much power before in some one else. It lead me to conclude that the alpha male sensed the power and they were gonna use her for their advantage.

I took her over to her parents and told them my condition was the girl at her 17th birthday. I think that its better for us to know about her than the werewolves and slayers finding out about her. She will probably develop her power when she gets older and will be a great asset to us," I finished.

"She must be very powerful but what I don't understand is how the alpha sensed the little girl?" Devon asked.

"I don't know yet but at least not a lot of people can sense that much power. Luckly am one of those people. I don't even know if my father has this same ability as me."

"Well I think that you should check on her constantly. We wouldn't want her going to the wereeolves side."

"I know but I want to ask you a favor, Devon. When the time comes, will you fetch her for me?"

Devon looked at me but didn't answer right away. In a faint whisper he replied, "Of course Lord Vance."

Authors Note: Some of you are wondering how is it that Vance has a plasma tv when Janes family was on the wagon. If you paid attention its because Janes family is omish so keep that in mind. Review please!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	3. Happy Birthday Jane

I hope you guys enjoy this chapter!!!!

**Chapter 3: Happy Birthday Jane**

Jane's P.O.V (17 years later)

"Happy birthday to you, happy birthday to you, happy birthday dear Jane. Happy birthday to you!" sang my family.

"Blow out the candles Jane before the cake gets wax's in it!" cried my sister Alice.

"Oh come one Alice leave your sister alone. Today is her day and she can do what she likes, remember what we have talked about lately?" my mother answered her voice stern at the end.

_What have they talked about? For the past couple of months they have acted so strange. Oh well, its my day and I wont let anything bring me down. I mean how many peace full days can you have with Alice as an older sister? None in fact. I am officially 17 and will get my license soon! Good thing that is one of the things that we actually have as half Amish and half not._

"Jane you better make a wish because we are getting hungry," my dad said breaking my train of thought.

"Oh right a wish," I replied. I closed my eyes and thought for another moment. _Crap what should I wish for? I can't wish for my older sister to shut up cause then that would mean the end of the world. Well I could wish for duck tape but I don't think that will last. Maybe I can wish for my sister to lose her voice for a couple of days. Silence would be welcomed any time. No, that is too selfish. _After a couple of minutes I came up with the perfect wish. _An adventure._ With this I opened my eyes and blew the candles out.

"Finally sis I am starving. So what did you wish for?" my sister asked.

"You know that I can't tell you Alice or it wont come true."

"Will you tell me when it comes true?"

"Uhm, I don't know if I should. Just by talking about it may jinx myself."

"You don't even believe in that stuff so stop invading the question and just tell me after it comes true."

"I know but I don't want to tell you after it comes true. Maybe I wont be able to because it's 'a death wish'."

"Don't joke around like that! Maybe you just jinxed yourself with that comment."

I rolled my eyes, "Just eat the cake Alice. I thought you were hungry."

"I am its just that am very curious which you should know."

"Curiosity killed the cat."

"Well then good thing am not a cat."

"You now what I mean Alice."

"Of course I know what you mean but teasing my younger sister is a big sister's job. I am fulfilling my obligations you know."

"Well sometimes I wish that you didn't. It would make my life easier. Plus I never saw that in your job application, if there is one."

"Of course there is one."

"You can be so immature. How did you get to be the older one?"

"Well I couldn't get all the good traits now could I? I left that trait to you and for your information I can be mature according to the situation."

We ate and laughed the remaining of the day. Most of the laughter was in my mom's part when she told stories of my childhood. It all seemed well but once in a while I would catch a glimpse of sorrow on my parents eyes. Even my sister would give me a look that was full of grief and loss, which was covered by a sad smile. I could not understand these looks and tried to make nothing of it. I mean graduation was closer but I would be going to the community college anyways.

As it got darker we all said goodnight and headed towards my room. When I was going up the stairs something grabbed my attention. It was a colored picture when I was younger. We where in a wagon and I was being held by Alice with my mom on my right side and my dad on my left. I really don't remember when this picture was taken but I do remember the changes that occurred when I was 3 years old. As a child I remember how my parents changed towards me, changing the way we lived little by little. We used to be completely Amish but for some reason my parents started using some technology such as cars. Alice told me that my parents had had an accident in our wagon some time ago where I had almost died. After this they decided that it was safer to be in a car than a wagon. Every time that I would ask them about the accident they would invade the topic.

We still made our own clothes and everything else. One time I had even used a computer without telling my father after sneaking into town. It was the most exciting thing I had done so far. The Internet had so much information that I could not believe my eyes, to bad that the feeling only lasted for 10 minutes. I stifled a yawn and decided to head to my bed. As soon as my head touched the bed I was in a soundless dream.

The next couple of days the house was full of tension. It looked like if they where waiting for something to happen and when it did it would be dreadful. One afternoon when I had come up from picking up some vegetables I heard an interesting conversation between my parents.

"Mark, do you think that he has forgotten about her?" my mother asked my father.

"I doubt it Susan. His kind never forgets anything. Besides remember what he said that he wont tell us when he will take her."

"I know but there is a possibility isn't there? She is so young and we will never know what will happen to her."

"Lets just hope everything goes for the best and she stays strong."

_Who where they talking about? Who is he going to take? What did they mean his kind? What the hell is going on!!!!_

_- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - _

Vance P.O.V.

"Devon it's almost time for you to retrieve the girl. I have given her a few more weeks with her family but that's all I can give her."

"Yes Lord Vance. I am guessing that you want me to be discreet don't you?"

"Yes I do. I don't want to waste any more time. The sooner we find out about her powers the better. Remember how the were wolves have increased their numbers and in a couple of months we expect a war. If her powers, what ever they are, are in check she will be very powerful."

"So when do you want me to bring her here?"

"Tomorrow."

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Jane's P.O.V.

It was a very tiring day but some how I didn't feel sleepy. I still couldn't place what my parents had talked about a few days ago. I had even talked to Alice about what I had heard but her expression went blank and left with the excuse of feeding the chickens, which she had just done in the morning. I got out of the bed to take some fresh air. _Maybe that's what I need. _

The night was too silent for my liking even with a slight breeze ruffling my black hair making me shiver. I took a walk to a close by meadow where I laid down watching the stars shimmer showing off their beauty. I could not think of anything more beautiful than nature.

"You made this easier for me. How thoughtful of you." A smooth voice sounded from somewhere in the trees.

"Who is there?"

"Ah how rude of me. Let me introduce my self. My name is Devon and I take it that you are Jane?" the voice said stepping away from a near by tree. My eyes popped out of their sockets as I saw a man with flawless skin white as snow. "What is a pretty young lady doing outside at this time of hour?"

"That is none of your business. If you will excuse myself I have to head back home."

"But you wont be going home am afraid. I have to make a special delivery which would be you."

I didn't know what to say but he sounded out of his mind. _What kind of freaking person is he? _I turned around and ran not bothering to look behind me. I was so nervous and afraid that I fell several times before I actually hurt my self. I wasn't looking where I was going which resulted in my face in the ground. I had twisted my ankle and couldn't get up.

"You can run but you can't hide mademoiselle. If you can just come to me without force I would really appreciate that."

"What kind of dork do you think I am if I left my self get kidnapped?"

"Aw but you see this is not being kidnapped. This is collecting what is his."

I tied to get up but my ankle hurt too much. "What do you mean collect?" I said as I tried to drag my self away from his presence. My foot was getting swollen big time and was starting to give me a headache. I started to get dizzy and light headed.

"Your are the price for your own life." I heard before darkness overcame me.

Author's Note: To those who corrected my spelling error of omish to amish your petitions where heard! So just review Plz!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	4. New Friend

Sorry for not updating sooner but I had six week tests, dual credit, and band so there just was not time. Well I hope this chapter makes up for the time!

**Chapter 4: New Friend**

I woke up with a daze. I didn't want to get up because my body ached like if I had been runned over by a truck. I moved to my side with my eyes closed and a pain shot thru my ankle making me whimper. _Oh my goodness, what in the world happened? Let's see, I was taking a walk outside and then this amazing guy came out of nowhere and kidnapped me. HOLY CRAP I HAVE BEEN KIDNAPPED!!!!!!!!!! _With this I jerked my head up opening my eyes and feeling pain in my head. _Bad idea._

I looked around the room taking in the surroundings detail by detail. I saw that I was in a very comfortable bed with silk sheets but yet the room was small. In one corner I saw that there was a medium sized window and a desk with a small chair beside it. There was a lamp next to the bed and another door to my right. _Wow I can actually use electricity and not candles. Good thing that I know how to turn on lights and all because I went to a normal high school. If my parents knew about this they would flip! _

I got up and wobbled toward the door to my right not caring how much my ankle hurt. I found myself looking at my nightgown that was ripped in a few places and was smeared with mud in several places. I went into the room, which turned out to be the restroom with a shower and a toilet. Just when I was looking myself in the mirror the door opened and a voice called out my name.

"Lady Jane I see that you are awake now. So how are you feeling this after noon?"said Devon.

"Have you ever heard of knocking? Of course not," I muttered. "How do you expect me to feel when my ankle is swollen? I slept good but with a dirty nightgown and my head hurts like hell. Besides that I am fine. NOT! I just have a question for you Devon. What the hell am I doing here where ever here is?" I screamed

"Well I thought that you would prefer to sleep in that gown then having me taking it off of you don't you think so?" he said with a smile plastered in his face.

"Well then I thank you for being such a gentlemen but I not for kidnapping me," I replied coldly.  
"I think that some of Vance's behavior is getting to me. He is usually the jerk and I am the gentleman one. Please forgive me."

"I guess its ok but I need information."

"That's true. I told you that you are the price for your life. Let me ask you a question Lady Jane. Do you believe in vampires?"

"What kind of idiotic question is that? Of course they don't exist. I mean that I have read a couple of stories about them but they are not real Devon."

"With you being Amish they let you read vampire books?"

"Of course not but I did go to a public high school and some friends let me borrow some books. I would read them at school but never dared to take them home. By the way we are half Amish. We left the community after my father bought a car but that is not what we where talking about. What did you mean that I was the price for my own life?"

"I shouldn't really be telling you this but I doubt he will tell you anything soon anyways, so might as well get it over with."

"Who do you mean by him?"

"I was getting to that part."

"Well what is taking you so long?"

"You and your questions." I fumed at this. "You have quite a temper don't you?"

"Of course, you would have a temper if they kidnapped you. Ok just tell me the story and get it over with. Your presence is fueling my anger more."

"Wow that is a new one. Usually you humans appreciate our beauty and presence. Going back to the topic just don't interrupt me unless I ask you a question ok."

Do you know about the accident that you and your family had when you almost lost your life?" I nodded and waited for him to continue. "Well your family was traveling to a near by village and choose to go through the forest where were-wolves lurked. They attacked your family and they took you with them. Lord Vance was watching and …"

"Wait who is this Lord Vance?"

"I thought I told you not to interrupt!"

"I thought you knew better," I countered back.

"If only your mind was a little clearer I probably could but it's full of jumble."

"No it's not! Wait you can read my thoughts?" I shrieked.

"That's out of topic. As I was saying before I was rudely interrupted, Lord Vance helped your family after they begged him to save you. He did with the condition of your life. In other words when you turned 17 he would send someone to get you. Well that's probably it and if you want details you will have to ask him."

"Why did he want me? Why didn't he go himself to get me? Will I meet him any time soon?"

"I don't have your answer to your first question but I doubt you will be able to see him. He is a very busy man which answers question 2 to."

"According to you, you are a vampire so that does not fall under the category of human."

"So you believe that we are vampires?"

"Not exactly. I think that you have mental problems and lost your way from the asylum. All I am doing is playing along with your game."

"You better start believing because this is not a dream this is reality and sometimes reality can be a nightmare, Lady Jane," he said and left the room.

I stood watching the door when my stomach grumbled. _Darn it cant he bring me any food. I take back saying that he was a gentlemen. _I went to sit in the bed again and stared at the ceiling thinking how my parents would react to me being gone. _If what he said is true then no wonder they where acting so strange months before my birthday. No wait what am I saying! _

"Excuse me mam can I come in?" a voice called from the other side of the door.

"Yes, please do," I replied anxious for some company.

A woman no more than 20 years of age came in. She had blonde hair that reached to her waist with blue eyes. She had a nice body and full lips that made her fall in the category of pretty. In her hands she carried a plate of food filling the room with an exquisite fragrance that made my stomach grumble loudly and my mouth water. _My salvation! _I blushed again when my stomach growled again and looked at her.

She smiled and said, "Well that answers the question if you are hungry!"

"Well I have almost slept the whole day away. Hum what's your name?"

"I am Lynette and you must be Lady Jane?" I nodded. "Lord Devon said to bring you some food and to check your ankle."

_Well at least he remembered about me. _

"Why do you call me Lady? There is no need for that. Just call me Jane please."

"You are under the Master's protection or should I say his son's protection which gives you the title of Lady. If you wish for me to call you by your first name so be it."

"Who is the master and who is his son?"

"The master is the king of the vampires and Lord Vance is the prince. He doesn't like being called the prince since he says that his father will never die."

"There are no such things as vampires Lynette."

"Of course there is Jane. Here you better eat before the food gets cold. They are vampires believe me, I have been here for three years."

I gasped grabbing the plate of food, which consisted of meat, smashed potatoes, and corn. I dived in to the meat forgetting my manners but at this time that was far away from my mind. The meat was juicy and tender filling my mouth with heaven in the first bite.

"Eat while I check your ankle," she said while grabbing my ankle. "It's pretty swollen and tender to the touch. You should try to keep off of it for a couple of days before it gets worse."

"So you are telling me that Lord Vance was the one who rescued me a long time and he is the vampire prince?"

"Yeah that's pretty much it. Here let me put you the water on so you can shower."

"Thanks because I really don't know how to use a shower."

"What do you mean that you don't know how to use a shower?" she said amusement in her voice.

"Well you see I am half Amish and we don't have a shower. We usually carry buckets and warm the water in the fire. It takes a pretty long time but all for the sake of beauty. Well not really its just that I hate being dirty."

"Wow I have never met an Amish before or half Amish. How come you are half Amish, if you don't mind me asking."

"Well because we actually own a car. It all happened when I almost lost my life when I was a baby. My parents had owned a wagon when, according to Devon, we where attacked by were wolves and I ended up being the debt for my own life."

I had finished eating and started to realize that maybe this was the truth. That maybe vampires did exist. Lynette went into the shower and started to run the water for my bath. "Well I will have to teach you how to use technology then. Correct me if I am wrong but you guys don't wear zippers right?"

"That's true,"

"Well we don't have anything without zippers so I hope that you don't mind wearing clothes with them. The only clothes that we have right now are jeans and t-shirts. Most of the ball gowns don't have zippers but they wont take measurements for those in about three days."

"Ball gowns?" I inquired.

"Oh yeah, well in about a week and a half there will be a ball where a lot of important vampires attend, well mostly female vampires any ways. When it comes to parties and reunions they have everything old fashioned. It's the same here in the castle but its not all the time because Lord Vance prefers jeans and a t-shirt."

"Why do you say that most of the vampires are females?"

"Lady Megan, the queen, has tried in vain to find Lord Vance a mate for the last couple of years or 150 to be exact. He has always done the opposite of what his mother says so he has never found a mate or looked for one for that matter. This will be another of those balls. Your bath is ready."

"Thanks. So how is Lord Vance? How does he act?" I asked heading towards the bath tube wincing every time my foot hit the floor.

"I really don't know what to say. I have never met him but they say that he will defend what is his with his life. Many of the vampires in the army say that it's an honor to fight next to him in battle because he will cover your back. That's what the soldiers say anyways, but how he acts when his mother is near is a different story. Tomorrow we will have more time to talk. I will leave you a nightgown on top of your bed. Good night Jane."

I undressed and sank into the water. I felt a relief wash over me as my muscles relaxed taking away the tension of Devon's conversation and Lynette's. I smiled as I thought _I made a friend so it can't go that bad, right?_

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"Its not how you would expect an Amish to act Vance."

"How does she act because you can tell that she surprised the hell out of you?" I asked. His face shocked even though he was trying to hide it but was failing miserably.

"I thought that she was going to be quiet and reserved but no she is… how can I put it. She is sarcastic just like you and she has a temper thin as a sheet of paper."

I started laughing, "You have just described me a nun Devon! I guess that this is going to be very interesting. I shall go ahead and meet her but I doubt that I will have time tomorrow. My father is going to talk to the were wolves and wants everything in check before he leaves."

"Are you going to tell her who you are when you meet her?"

"Now where is the fun in that Devon?" I said as a smile reached my face.

Review Please!!!!!!!!!!!!


	5. A Tour and a Jerk

**Chapter 5: A Tour and a Jerk**

For the next two days I didn't leave the room because Lynette prohibited me to put a lot of pressure on my ankle. She came to bring me my meal and we would end up talking for a couple of minutes before she went back to work. We never touched the subject on Lord Vance again, even though I tried to on various occasions to bring the subject up. I never saw Lord Devon again but I was happy about that. Slowly I started to realize that I should start believing their theory of "vampires".

"Well you are healing nicely so I think that you can take a tour of the mansion today. Lord Devon granted me the afternoon so I could show you around. Would you like that?" Lynette asked on the third day that I was bound in "my room."

"Sure, I was getting sick of just laying down here and I think that I have memorized this bed room by heart," I said smirking as she lifted her eyebrow. I went to the closet to look for some clothes to wear. Lynette had been nice enough to lend me some of her clothes but sadly enough they were just jeans and t-shirts. I grabbed some faded jeans with a blue t-shirt and a belt. I couldn't find my shoes so I decided on some sandals which where in the few clothes that I had borrowed.

"I have talked to Devon and he said that he was going to send some one sooner so they could take your measurements for some dresses. Well actually 6 to be exact since you don't wear anything with zippers. Sorry for your discomfort on wearing clothes."

"That's all right Lynette they are not that bad but my whole life I have worn dresses so this is something new. I don't know if I should ask this but do you ever talk to the prince directly? You always seem to speak of Devon."

"Don't feel bad in asking questions. The reason is that Lord Vance is pretty occupied since his father left to talk with the werewolves and Devon is his right hand. Since you are under his protection Devon has to report to him on how you are doing."

"Oh, I see" _What a lazy bum! Sending his servants to do his work. Well I should be thankful that I don't see him. He took me away from my family! _We began down the hallway from my room, into a large area where a huge table stood in front in the middle with dozens of chairs behind it.

"What's this room for?" I asked eager to get the lay of the land maybe escape.

"It is where the King and his court meet when a problem arises, lately they have been in here for days. It is nice to see it empty," Lynette said sighing as if a big weight had been lifted from her shoulders. I nodded and she continued on showing me around. We came to a closed door and it called to me, I went up to it trying to push it open. Before I could Lynette saw me try to enter it and ran towards me throwing her body across the door almost shouting, "You are never to enter this room unless you are asked to." Shocked by her out burst I just nodded. _See you later room. I shall come and visit you when they are not babysitting me._

We kept on walking and this time I paid more attention to the hallways. It was spacious where 3 people could fit with their arms stretched. On the walls of the hallway there where several paintings of people with beautiful features and some that just looked human and plain.

"Who are all these people or should I say _things_?" I asked not being able to hold my curiosity any longer.

"You are very curious aren't you?"

"No not really. My older sister was the curious one." I replied as tears started to flow through my eyes. I just remembered how close my sister and me where and how I would probably never see her again, ever.

"I am sorry about that."

"That's ok I brought it up anyways. So are you going to tell me who they are?" I said sniffing.

"Yes of course. Well most of these are the king's relatives."

"You mean that all of them are vampires?" I said as I shuddered at the thought.

"Well some of them are family but in the vampire way. This is hard to explain…. Ok he made those vampires, which makes him the master of them. This makes them their relatives. You can easily tell which ones are the ones that are his vampire relatives by their beauty. The other ones are his human relatives from a long time ago. Do you understand what I am saying?"

"Lets see. He is the master vampire and those on the wall are the children that he created and the less pretty ones are his human ones?"

"You actually put it in better words then me, but yes."

"So which one of all of these is the prince?"

"He is not up here. He is way too stubborn and wouldn't let himself sit still for a couple of hours. In my opinion it's not that hard since he has all the time in the world!"

"Wow, so you can say that he is stuck up?"

"I wouldn't know I have never met him," she said ending this conversation.

We moved on to the gardens, which took my breath away. Imagine a huge circus tent but without the plastic walls and replace them with marble white bricks. They ran along the gardens as a small maze but at each end stood the most beautiful plants I've ever seen. I could not resist the urge to walk with my own bare feet so I took the liberty of taking my sandals off. The grass was cut even and felt like pillows against my bare feet. In the center of all this heaven like beauty stood a fountain, which held in its center stone figures. They each spurted water from an ornament that they carried. This once again caught my curiosity.

"Isn't this beautiful Lady Jane?"

I found no words so I just nodded my head. "They sure take care of this place."

"Oh yes the Lord Vance makes sure that its all taken care of. He loves the gardens and usually comes here for peace. If he is not here then he is in the library helping his dad and hiding from his mother," she replied. We kept on walking entering the building once again.

"Lynette, Lynette!" some one called behind us.

Lynette turned around to face a girl or should I call women in her late twenties catching up to us. She had light brown hair and chocolate brown eyes. When she stopped in front of us she was a little taller than my self.

"Lady Jane this is Emily. Emily this is Lady Jane," Lynette said as she introduced us. At the title of Lady, Emily curtsied which I thought was weird. I had never been curtsied in my young life.

"Its my pleasure to meet you Lady Jane," Emily said panting.

"The pleasure is mine Emily," I responded.

"Ok what's the rush Emily. It looks like you have been running for your life." Lynette asked.

"Lord Devon wants you to take care of the trouble at the kitchen. The servants are not happy with the new cook and they won't work. There is a lot of more work since the king left because some of the guests have arrived. Can you believe that! We have to clean everything for them and you know how picky some vampires can be if a speck of dust is seen. You have to come quick."

"Oh my, there is trouble." She turned to me and said, "Sorry Jane but I have to attend to this before Lord Devon cuts my head off. Can you find your way back to your bedroom?"

She didn't even wait for my response before she left running with Emily. I stood there for a moment before I realized that I had no clue which way to go so I decided to trace my steps backward. I went back to the gardens and through the door we had come through. Soon I found my-self looking at the forbidden door. It pulled me towards it like a magnet. Some how it seemed that the door whispered my name inviting me to go in. _Hello little door. I promised you that I would come back and here I am._ I found the handle and pushed it open.

It was an enormous bedroom. The biggest bedroom I had ever seen and it was beautiful. It was all white and gold with silk curtains and a pearl bookshelf. I went to the window and saw that it had a perfect view of the garden. I didn't hear anyone enter and was surprised when some one spoke.

"Did they send me some food to my room? How considerate of them but right now am not hungry, in fact I just ate," A velvet smooth voice said.

I turned around to see the most beautiful person that I had ever seen. He was even better looking than Devon. He had brown hair with the most beautiful green eyes I had ever seen. He was tall like a head taller than I was and definitely had muscle. He didn't have too much or too little and was defined more with his tight brown shirt and blue jeans. His skin was white as snow and his face was flawless. _Dang he looks like a Greek god! And those lips!!!!_

"You like what you see? If I was you I would probably shut my mouth before flies went inside it."

I blinked before I realized that I was staring at him and processed the comment that he made. I shook my head trying to clear my head before I responded. I was angry that he had caught me staring so I got a little defensive. "What are you doing here? Haven't you heard of knocking?"

"I should be asking you that question since this is my bedroom and I usually don't knock my own door. If you have that custom then I'd say that you are crazy."

"What makes you think that I am crazy?"

"Well the way you are drooling over me that you have started to create a puddle at your feet. You look like a dog looking at a bone."

"I am not drooling over you. I was just surprised when you came in and I call that excessive saliva. People get that once in a while but you wouldn't know now would you? Of course not because you are not human!"

"You should really control your anger more often. If you talked like that with other vampires they wouldn't think twice about sucking you dry. Don't you feel lucky that I just ate?"

"Lucky my butt! Some vampire kidnapped me here so I really don't find my self that lucky."

The vampire went and sat down at the bed. I felt his gaze all over my body, which made myself self-conscious. I had never had this type of attention and made me blush. I was just thankful that I was a little red from my earlier out burst and couldn't really tell if I was blushing or not. I couldn't stop myself from making a comment about the way he was looking at me.

"You like what you see?" I said using his line.

"That is copy right you know. If I were you I would stop stealing my lines because it leaves me to think that you are not smart enough to think of a comeback yourself. Since you asked yes I do like what I see and very much."

"That was a rhetorical question which you didn't need to answer."

"I felt like answering and it's too late because I just did."

"Do you even have a name or should I come up with one my self?"

"You can call me Lord Handsome, Gorgeous, or my personal favorite Mr. Hotty. You choose."

"How about I call you Mr. Jerk. Yes it suits you much better than the other ones."

"Well what should I call you? Darling, Love, Pumpkin, Hot Mama or Sexy Mama?"

"No you can call me Jane."

"How about Sexy Jane?"

"No, just Jane."

"Now where is the fun in that?"

"I never knew that names had to be fun. I think I skipped that class in school."

"And I am guessing that you also skipped anger management class?"

"I don't have trouble with my anger. You probably just took Jerk 101."

"Honey, I know everything so I don't have to go to school. I just go to please my dad and that would be college."

"I am not your honey, I am Jane please remember that. As a human you probably went late to the distribution of brains. Since you went late they gave you a brain of a pig and you where lucky because you weren't going to get any. They just took compassion on you."

"Ouch that hurt Jane. You really know how to hurt a mans ego."

"Well at least your brain didn't forget to say my name this time."

"Don't celebrate yet _darling._"

"Ah you jerk!"

"You forgot Mr."

"Shut up!"

"Now is that a nice way to respond? Didn't they teach you any manners or did you ditch that class to?"

"Am taking it that you ditched it to since you are such an expert."

"_Love, _I actually aced that class. I can give you some _private_ lessons if you want."

"Dream on."

"Sorry to disappoint you but I cant dream."

"Poor you. I will remember you when am sleeping."

"So you are going to dream about me? And what will we be doing, kissing?"

"That's the farthest thing in my mind."

"Yeah right, you wanted to eat me alive when you first saw me!" he said laughing.

"I should leave before I regret doing something."

"Like what kissing me?"

"I hope I don't see you around," I said heading towards the door and slamming it close.

"Believe me that we will meet again."

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Vance's P.O.V

I was tired from all the paper work and I just wanted to go rest but I was surprised to see a girl in my room. When I saw her, the power hit me full force. _So this is the girl that I saved a couple of years back?_ She was very pretty with long black wavy hair and chocolate brown eyes. She seemed to be looking at my garden and was surprised when she heard me. It was obvious that she took in my appearance very good for her thoughts gave her away. _Dang he looks like a Greek god! And those lips!!!! _I just couldn't help it and started taunting her, which made her mad.

She had a short temper just like Devon said she did. It was amusing having a conversation with her especially seeing her change her expressions. When I sat in my bed I looked her over. She had a very nice built body, with full breasts and curvy hips. I have to say that those lips where meant to be kissed and I wasn't going to miss the chance in doing so but that would be later. I saw how she blushed but was covered with some of her madness. We taunted each other for a pretty long time and at the end she left. It was going to be amusing if she talked to my mother like that. It's about time that some else got on her case besides me. I just can't wait to chat with her again and see her expressions change. It would make a whole difference if she knew that I was the Prince, that because of me she is here.

Authors Note: Sorry for taking so long in writing this chapter. I have been very busy with band which we had our UIL Competition this saturday. We got a 2 and for those of you who dont know these are the ratings they give:

1-superior

2-excellent

3-good

4-crap

5-why did you come?

Anyways that is not all. I dont have internet at home well there is something wrong with it anyways. I actually have to update at school. I hope that you enjoyed this chapter and i promise to update sooner if you guys review!!!!!!!!!!


	6. News

**Chapter 6: News**

After I went to my room I had to lie down and try to calm my nerves. The vampire that I just meet was hot but such a jerk!! _Breathe in breathe out. Breathe in breath out. _Out side of my room I heard that same sweet smooth and annoying voice.

"Dear Jane, you should really count up to ten before you burn the whole building down," Mr. Jerk said.

"Don't you have something better to do?" I nearly shouted keeping my voice just an octave higher than what was normal.

"Now that I think about it you should really consider counting up to a hundred. That should do the trick," he said laughter evident in his voice.

"Get the hell away from my door you jerk!" I replied my anger exploding.

"Anything for you _love_. Before I go you should really think about subscribing yourself in an anger management class." The last sentence trailing off as he left the entrance of my room. After I knew that Mr. Jerk had left I decided to go early to sleep.

I felt someone shacking me but I was too comfortable in my bed to actually get up. I ignored that shaking for a while but then I heard some one saying, "Either you wake up or I will pour you the pitcher with water." I opened my eyes to see Lynette at the side of my bed with sure enough a pitcher of water in hand.

"It wasn't necessary for you to try to dislocate my arm," I said groggily.

"You have slept too much that you even skipped breakfast. I brought you some food but you have to hurry to dress because in a while someone will come to take your measurements."

"Measurements for what?"

"I can clearly see that you are not fully awake. Here this might help."

Before I knew what she meant she poured me the pitcher with ice-cold water. I jumped when I felt the water in my face. "There was no reason for you to do that. Nobody told you that it takes the body a full minute before its fully awake? Wait are you Lynette?"

"Of course I am. Who did you expect it to be?"

"I just didn't recognize you. You are being open to me and you seem happy. This was not the person that I meet a few days ago. Why the change of moods?"

"You could say that I am happy. After the little incident yesterday in the kitchen Lord Devon has promised me that he was going to hire new personal to help out. This lifts a great weight off my chest because now I really don't have any chores to do. Since I have been here this is the first time that I don't have to do anything besides check up on you once in a while. Isn't that great?"

"Wow, that is great but am not to enthusiastic on being assigned a babysitter."

"Its not that bad but it will be if you don't dress and eat. I think I can show you how to turn on a shower. You seem like the person that likes being independent."

"I would appreciate that."

" Ok, well get your clothes ready so I can teach you now."

I went into the drawer and got everything randomly. I didn't even bother looking if the clothes matched but just followed Lynette into the bathroom.

"I am sure that you will learn this fast because its pretty simple. The key closet to the wall is turned on first. You have to turn it to the left and wait until the water is hot. After this you turn the other key to the right where cold water will come out. Turn the key according to the temperature that you shower with but you have to test the water. Did you get everything?"

"Well I think that I got most of it."

"Well there will be other times where you can do this but right now you have to take a fast shower."

With this she left the bathroom to give me privacy to shower. I took a quick shower and dressed. I got a comb and brushed my hair before I put it up on a ponytail. When I got out there was another women with Lynette. The woman looked to be about in her late 40's and was short and chubby. She had bright red hair with grandma looking glasses and a loose blue shirt with some black pants. I just stared at them and didn't even notice that they were both looking at me until Lynette made a coughing sound.

"Rita this is Lady Jane, Lady Jane this is Rita the one who will be taking your measurements for your dresses."

Rita curtsied just like Emily did. "There is no need to curtsy Rita am no lady."

"Well that makes it better on me but I would have to curtsy when other vampires are around. They don't like for humans to curtsy to other humans because they think that they are superior to us. That should make them a little mad," she replied.

"Titles mean nothing to me so when you are around me act like your self. Curtsies make me feel like in a fairy tale when in reality am in a nightmare. Wont the vampires do something to you if you call me Lady in front of them?"

"They will get mad but they can't do anything since am the one they come to for the fabulous dresses for the ball. Don't you worry child I know how to stand up to them.

Well Jane would you please stand here with your arms stretched out wide…there you go. Just hold on a minute. I am a very curious women so I would like to know how you ended up here or should I say down here."

"Rita you can never keep your mouth shut now can you?" asked Lynette. "Lord Vance rescued her when she was a babe and for his generosity," I snorted at this and Lynette gave me the look of 'he saved your life so he must have a heart' _a dead one. _"He was paid with her in her seventeenth birthday."

"Aw so the Lord saved her. No wonder you have the title of Lady. You are under his protection. Look Jane I think it would be safer if you didn't let anyone else know that the Lord saved you," Rita said as she kept on measuring me and turning me this way and that.

"Why not Rita?" I asked.

"Complications can arise and if he bonds you to him then that will be a different story but that only happens if he chooses you as his mate. The way I see it hell will freeze over before taking in a mate, which will anger his mother hell of a lot. Oh my, am just taking a lot. Just don't pay attention to what I just said."

"What did you say if he bonds me to him? What is that?"

"I have a potty mouth sometimes. Don't worry about that am sure that wont happen to you. I have to say that you have a nice built body which suits in with your face."

"Lynette, does she usually avoid questions?" I asked.

"Yes that would be Rita." She replied.

"Am guessing that you wont tell me what that was about."

"Not really."

"Am done. I will have two dresses done by tomorrow and then the other two in two days, which leaves me with two ball gowns for the ball. Right now you are my top priority due to the fact that Lord Devon is after my behind. Well I got to go and do this work before the other vampires get me very busy." With this Rita exited the door in a rush showing that she was already behind on her schedule leaving me alone with Lynette.

"Am sorry about yesterday. I didn't even finish giving you the tour of the castle. Would you like to finish it now?"

"Of course but I have to tell you that I meet some one when I was coming back to my room."

"Oh who was he? Was he a vampire? What is his name?" she asked as we left my bedroom.

"Hold on a minute. I encountered him…" I was debating on telling her that I had gone to the room she prohibited me from going but decided against it. " On the hall way. Yes he was a vampire but was such a jerk and he was very arrogant. Before you ask me again I don't know his name. I settled on calling him Mr. Jerk."

"Did you tell him your name?"

"He left me no choice since he wanted to call me sexy mama, darling, love and other names."

"Wow I can't recall someone like that. Could you describe him for me?"  
"You know I actually didn't take in his appearance."

"Yeah sure I believe that," she said as she rolled her eyes on me. We kept on walking talking about random things when we saw several people crowded together whispering to each other. We got closer to the group curious to see what had happened to attract this many people.

"What going on here?" Lynette asked.

A guy who was around 24 answered. "The Lord just got some horrible news. Those werewolves killed the King. It looked like if they had gotten to an agreement of some sort but when the king was coming home they attacked him. Its not only that but the slayers form the north and some from the south where there to. It looks like the ball will be in two days."

"This is not good, not good at all." Lynette whispered.

I looked at her not comprehending what they guy had just said. "Why is this not good?" I asked.

Lynette turned around and made a signal to follow her. We sat down on a bench in the garden before she replied. "It looks like we are going to war. We probably have a few weeks before they actually attack us. They need to get the other south slayers here in order to have a chance with the vampires. This also means that Lord Vance has no choice but to get a mate in 2 days time. He has to announce his mate by the end of the ball and then he will be crowned king. This will be a disaster on Rita and the other servants. Am really sorry but I have to leave you again. They are going to need all hands possible to get the ball ready in time. I have to go and help them."

"I can help to there is nothing for me to do anyways."

"No, you cant. Lord Devon will kill me if he found out and that he will. You should go walk around or go rest."

At this moment in time I felt the most useless person in the world.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Vance P.O.V.

I was going over some papers in my study room when my mother comes rushing in pleasure evident in her face. Behind her one of my father's commanders was in the back of full of dirt and grime. I knew that something bad had happened by the look in his eyes.

"What has happened Derek? Why is my father not here with you?" I said my voice cold as stone.

"Your father Lord Vance is dead. He was killed when we where coming back. They had a surprise attack on us but the worst of all was that some of the slayers of the south where with them as where the ones in the north. With the small number of vampires that the king had we had no chance. I barely made it alive to give you the news."

"As you see Vance we have to move the ball so that it's done in 2 days. You can't procrastinate any more about finding a mate. You perfectly know that to take the thrown you need a mate by your side." My mother said happiness in her voice.

"Aren't you happy for me mother. You will get what you want after all. But let me tell you something mother that I will choose a mate that you can't control and it will definitely not be Lady Lydia. You should kiss the title of Queen good bye." I left leaving her fuming but not even caring. I went to the only place that I could have peace, my garden.

As I walked through some trees I saw that Jane was sitting in one of the benches. I felt better already remembering our conversation of yesterday but bracing myself with the power that hit me once again. I could not resist the chance to taunt her again and see her mad.

"We meet again sweet heart just like I said we would." She turned around to face me throwing daggers at me.

"Did your brain leave you or something? You have no right to call me sweet heart because am not and don't you dare call me love or darling. Once again my name is Jane. Maybe I should spell it out for you J-a-n-e. Did your brain process that?"

"Of course not love," I replied as I leaned on a tree near by. I could hear her thoughts clearly of how I looked at this moment. _Why the hell do vampires have to look so hot! Darn it I cant be thinking about that right now he is just a jerk that has no respect towards women. I have to admit that he looks very sexy leaning on the tree._

"You think that I look sexy like this?" I asked

"No I don't. What gives you that idea?"

"Did they tell you that vampires can read minds?" The shock in her face was worthwhile. The shock came first and then she blushed deeply turning her face a deep red.

"WHAT! I think that they forgot that minor detail!" _That is so not fair! He knows what am thinking this instant and just a while ago... oh my _I smiled seeing her expression. _I have to give it to her she looks really cute when she is shocked and confused. Her lips are just calling me to her but I cant let her know the effect that she has on me._

"Oh well not many people know that."

"Jeez that makes me feel a lot better. I just have to be careful when I am around vampires then. Yep, that will be a piece of cake." _Oh crap now I don't even have privacy any more. Well the bathroom counts but that is not the same!_

"Are you sure that you have privacy on your own bathroom? Last time I knew we had installed cameras everywhere and I mean _everywhere._" I could never resist teasing her. With the comment that I made she gave me the death glare. "Is that supposed to make me feel frightened? I actually think that is kind of cute."

"You are a pervert! I thought you had said that you aced your manner class."

"Well I did but what does manners have to do with this?"

"You never say comments like that to a Lady!"

"Well I would watch my mouth but I don't see any Lady do you?"

"YOU ARE IMPOSSIBLE! SUCH A JERK AHHHHHH!!!!!"

"Breath in breath out. Count to a hundred 1..2..3..4..5…." I didn't even finish helping her count before she stomped off clearly furious indeed. "If this is of any help I can disconnect your bathroom camera for you!" I screamed before she couldn't hear me. _I can't believe that she actually thinks that we have cameras installed in the bathrooms… Now that I think about it its not a bad idea, not a bad idea after all. _

_Please review!! I hope that you guys enjoyed this chapter just like the last one. Review, review, review!_


	7. Decision

**Chapter 7: Decision**

Jane's P.O.V

_What did I do to be in this situation? I have tried my best to cope with this situation but Mr. Jerk makes me want to shoot myself. I wouldn't doubt it that he would take pleasure in shooting me himself. Lord, what have I done! Please enlighten me or make a lightning strike him am sure nobody will miss him. _I went to my bedroom to rest and try to dull my headache that was slowly increasing.

In the morning my headache had become a minor pain and was surprised to see at one of my chairs 2 lovely dresses. It was amazing how fast Rita could work. One of the dresses was completely white and plain just like the way I liked my clothes, nothing to fancy just plain and simple. The other was a light blue color that touched the floor. It had a ribbon that would lace the dress in the front crossing up to my mid drift, which was the only decoration on the dress. _Did she not think of me worthy enough to wear something more elegant than this? Oh well I am going to be just walking around and I like things simple. Any ways whom do I want to impress Mr. Jerk? Ha ha ha ha ha ha .._

I decided to wear the white dress so I headed towards the bathroom. As I finished showering and dressing my stomach made a rumbling noise reminding me that I had to go eat but where? Since I was here they always bought my food up to my bedroom and my full tour of the castle was incomplete. I didn't even have an idea at what time they had breakfast here. I decided to look for the kitchen by myself and found out that the dress felt smooth against my skin. Once again I had no idea where I was going so I was just roaming the halls without any sense of direction, when out of nowhere I ran into someone.

It was a beautiful woman in around her late twenties and early thirties. She had blonde hair that went all the way to her waist in a nice cascade of curls. A beautiful gown in a rich red color defined her curves very well and made her look very important. All these thoughts vanished as she talked, or should I say screamed at me.

"Why can't you watch where you are going you filthy human? You don't know who I am do you?"

Her tone pissed off right away in which I replied, "What would I care who you are? If I don't know you then I doubt you're that important."

She fumed at this raising her hand ready to strike me when I heard a familiar voice behind me, "Mother do not dare touch her. She is under my protection which means you can not lay a finger on her." I turned around and saw that Mr. Jerk was right behind me. By hearing her words the Lady Vampire went into an out rage.

"WHAT YOU HAVE YOUR HUMAN WHORE WONDER THE HALLWAYS AND YOU EVEN LET HER WEAR THOSE CLOTHES!"

_What the hell? Me? His lover, no freaking way. _I just couldn't let her insult me and before I knew I was shouting right back at her. "I AM NOBODYS WHORE; I MEAN HAVE YOU SEEN YOURSELF LATELY? YOU LOOK LIKE ONE AND A CHEAP ONE AT THAT!"

"INSOLENT HUMAN HOW DARE YOU SPEAK TO THE QUE…." Before she could even finish the sentence, Mr. Jerk cut her off. During this whole nice conversation he was watching us with a smile in his face but at this point he just looked plain annoyed.

"Don't you have to get the things ready for the ball? I am sure that you want everything to be perfect since it will be an important day don't you think so mother?"

This seemed to calm her a bit bringing her tone down. "Of course but I would appreciate it if your _whore_ did not attend that ball tomorrow. After all you have to choose a mate."

"She will attend the ball because I say so. Remember it's in my honor and I invite who I choose to." With that he hugged me by the shoulders and started to walk off leaving the Lady Vampire fuming.

I was too angry with the encounter with that vampire that I hadn't even noticed that Mr. Jerk was directing me to the garden which was now becoming our "meeting place." _What was that vampire going to say before Mr. Jerk cut her off? It seemed that it was something important. _All of a sudden I realized that in the garden there was a blanket with a basket of food.

"What am I doing here? I have to find the kitchen to get something to eat."

"What do you think the basket is here for?"

"Where you following me around to annoy the hell out of me?"

"Are you always asking question?" he said with a smile in his face. _Dang he looks so damn good when he smiles! _At this his smile widened reminding me that he had a special power that I kept forgetting. _Crap he heard that! I have to be careful what I think about him. _I tied to think random thoughts but that was too hard. All of a sudden I just kept on repeating the same words over and over again. _Jerk jerk jerk jerk_…….

"Do you always answer with another question?" I asked trying to forget what I had just thought about him.

"Do you always have such good thoughts about me?"

"I have no idea what you are taking about."

He rolled his eyes at me, "Just eat. Your stomach has been growling for the past few minutes and you haven't even noticed." After this I grabbed the basket and started eating. "For your information I was out here eating when I saw you with my mother and I wanted to see how you guys bonded. I have to say it went better than I thought."

I dismissed how he said that we "bonded". "Why weren't you eating with the rest of the people? Wait how can you guys even eat food?"

"I felt like being alone without my pestering mother around but I guess not. Plus eating is a habit just like breathing. We don't have to but just not doing it is uncomfortable. So am I important?"

"What are you talking about?" I asked puzzled at his question.

"You told my mother that if you didn't know them they weren't important but you clearly know me. That makes me important."

"Not really because I don't know your full name so I just call you Mr. Jerk."

"You were thoughtful enough to give me a nickname so that must count for something!" he said as he chuckled.

"I don't think so."

"What you actually think! I thought you had fried your brain earlier."

"Hey I am not the one who went late to the distribution of brains!"

"Well, as long as I enjoy your company, darling, I have a meeting to attend to. I will see you tomorrow at the ball where we can finish up our lovely conversation," he said as he started to get up.

"You won't even have time for this. You will have so many other ladies that you …."

"Do I hear jealousy?"

I stared at him my anger building up. "Don't you have a meeting to attend to? You don't want to be late!"

He laughed as he started to walk away.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Vance P.O.V.

It was a beautiful day and I just didn't feel like be in the grand hall with the other vampires and my mother giving me names of possible mates. I was dreading tomorrow to come for I had no idea who I was going to choose. I just decided to get some food from the kitchen and have breakfast in my gardens. Grabbing a blanket and the food basket I wanted to relax before I was called to a meeting. Lying down in the blanket I let my thoughts wonder around but they always ended up with Jane. The way that she reacted to anger always made my day.

I was peacefully lying down with my eyes closed when I felt the power of Jane hit me. _She must be close by. _I decided to tune in to her thoughts. _Crap where in the world is the kitchen! Am going to die of hunger and I don't even have an idea of where am going. _I chuckled at this but stayed where I was still tuning into her thoughts. It was always amazing hearing her thoughts because I knew that she felt attracted to me because her thoughts always gave her away. All of a sudden I felt the familiar presence of my mother going through the same hallway and then I felt her anger boil up. I decided to get a little closer before my mother decided to do something rash.

As I hid between on of the pillars I saw that my mother was about to hit Jane and I knew that I had to intervene before she laid a hand on her. It was my duty to annoy my mother and that I did.

"Mother do not dare touch her. She is under my protection which means you can not lay a finger on her." _Don't you even dare because then instead of slapping some one I will slap you. _I thought to her so she could hear me.

"WHAT YOU HAVE YOUR HUMAN WHORE WONDER THE HALLWAYS AND YOU EVEN LET HER WEAR THOSE CLOTHES!" –_you dare have your mistress in my castle? And dressed in fancy clothes. This is an outrage!!!!-_

It amazed me as I watched how Jane and my mother got along. At least I was not the only one who was afraid of my mother and apparently not the only one who can get under her case.

"I AM NOBODYS WHORE; I MEAN HAVE YOU SEEN YOURSELF LATELY? YOU LOOK LIKE ONE AND A CHEAP ONE AT THAT!" Jane replied.

I just couldn't help smiling at her outburst. I thought again to my mother. _That should answer your question. By the way you will not be queen for long and then you will just be another vampire living in this castle. _I was getting exhausted and I just wanted my mother to leave so I had to get her mind off of this subject. "Don't you have to get the things ready for the ball? I am sure that you want everything to be perfect since it will be an important day don't you think so mother?"

She seemed to relax before she replied, "Of course but I would appreciate it if your _whore_ did not attend that ball tomorrow. After all you have to choose a mate."

_Here we go with the mate thing. _"She will attend the ball because I say so. Remember it's in my honor and I invite who I choose to." _Buzz off! _Was the message that she heard before I hugged Jane by the shoulders to get her madder. I turned around to see that my mother was throwing daggers at me.

I led Jane to where I was having my picnic but she was out of it. She was thinking very hard and was preoccupied about something. _What was that vampire going to say before Mr. Jerk cut her off? It seemed that it was something important. __Dang she actually did catch up to that. _

It took her a moment before she realized where she was but after I explained she contented herself with eating. _Holy crap she looks so good in that dress. The fabric around her hips was just like wow. She has such a nice body that dang would I wish that she was my mistress. _I tried to concentrate on her but she looked so damn good that it was kind of surprising that she didn't notice how attracted to her I was. I knew she was attracted to me too but her attitude was just proud. For me it was ok because that made her more amazing.

I could never stop teasing her about the way she looks at me so that's what I did part of our conversation. Out of no where I knew who I would choose as my mate for eternity. _Jane. Yes, her. I liked her enough, ok more than enough, and she was like no other women I meet. I would probably leave her the necklace on her bedroom so she could put it on tomorrow. _The necklace marking her as my mate for eternity.

Authors Note: I hope that you gus still remember me! Well sorry for taking so long but hey i will try to make it up to you guys on the other chapters. Review!!!


	8. The Ball

**Chapter 8: The Ball**

It was a hectic morning to start. There was such a buzz that I doubt that I slept my full 8 hours of sleep. Lynette shaking me by the shoulders woke me up by shouting, "Get up, get up! I brought you breakfast since someone told me that you lost your way trying to find some food. Whom did you eat with anyways?"

"How did you know that I got lost trying to get breakfast?"

"Oh, word spreads around. Any ways here is the ball gown that Rita made for you. You should eat now because you will probably only have peace for a few minutes. We have a house full of vampires and they all want to look good for the ball. Lord Devon said that you should stay in here because of the lose vampires. He is afraid that someone might try to drink from you and then he would get into trouble with the Lord Vance. Since you are not bonded to anyone its in their right to drink blood from you.

"Am glad that my safety is in someone's mind at least. Well not exactly since he just wants to save his skin." Lynette was just looking at me waiting for me to answer her previous question. "As to with who I was eating breakfast it was Mr. Jerk. I had a little argument with some lady vampire and he came to my rescue. That's how we ended up eating breakfast together."

"Can't you give me any juicy details?"

"There is nothing to tell"

"In that case I should leave you alone since I have to help a vampire get ready for the ball."

"Already! But the ball is not until the afternoon and right now it's just what 8'o clock. How come you are helping her if you that's not your job anymore?"

"It's a special order from Lord Devon."

"I will come later to help you into your dress. Rita made that dress difficult which requires some help."

"Ok, see you later."

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Vance P.O.V.

"So have you thought of who you are going to chose as a mate?" Devon asked.

"Actually I have," I replied.

"Well can you tell me who it is?"

"Its Jane."

"What Jane the one that you have been seeing and she doesn't even know who you are?"

"That's the funny part. Yesterday when you called me to the meeting I had an encounter with Jane and my mother. She was about to hit her when I came in and told her that she was under my protection. If she is smart enough she can figure it out. You told her that she was under the princes protection and if she caught on to that she might already know."

"I doubt that she caught that."

"She did caught up to the part where my mother almost told her that she was the queen, it would be weird if she didn't caught up to the other one."

"Does she know that your mother is the queen?"

"No, I stopped her before she said anything. You should of seen them, they both where on fire. My mother called her my whore and you know how short temper Jane is."

"Am guessing that you enjoyed the course. That probably made up your mind huh?"

"Well in part and also the part where her body is included."

"Changing the subject how are you going to mark her as your mate?"

"When I was first changed by my father I had made a key and since it was the first thing that I made it has some of my power in it. I have made that key into a necklace, which I will leave in her room."

"What would happen if she doesn't put it on?"

"Believe me she will."

"Part of the problem is solved but what about bonding her? When will you do that?"

"That my friend will be tonight."

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Jane's P.O.V

A few hours later

I had showered a few minutes before and now my hair was dry. I was just sitting in my bed when Lynette enters my room.

"Jane, its time for you to get dressed up. We have two hours before the ball. Here let me help you into that dress of yours."

I got up from by bed and slid into the ball gown. I hadn't even really looked at it but once I was in it, it took away my breath. It was all black that hugged my body pretty darn good. Lynette had to tie it from the back but that was not the whole ensemble. It even came with a corsage that I had to tie in the front with a silver lace. The silver lace was the only color that the dress had but that made it even look more beautiful. At the end Lynette decided to leave my hair lose, leaving my wavy hair dangling.

"Jane you look so beautiful!"

"Thank you Lynette. Why haven't you changed?"

"Oh, I just haven't have time yet. Do you mind if I leave? All you need is the jewelry and am pretty sure that you don't need any help with that, or do you?"

"I will be fine Lynette. You go make yourself pretty."

"Thanks I will come and pick you up in a few minutes ok."

"Sure."

After Lynette I went to the jewelry box to see what I would put on. In the box I found silver earrings that went perfectly with the dress. _Well I have the earrings but I have no necklace._ Then something in the box caught my eye. It was a necklace that had a key dangling from it. It was a silver skeleton key with a small little stone in the middle. It was the most beautiful thing that I had ever seen. As I put it on it was just above my breast but I marveled on how well it looked with the dress and was astonished to see that the little stone in the middle had turned black

I was still marveling the necklace when Lynette opens the door. "Are you ready Jane?"

"Yes I am. Wow Lynette you dressed up fast and oh my goodness you look so gorgeous!" She was wearing a royal blue dress with gold thread. It absolutely looked fabulous in it.

"Oh my good ness Jane where did you get that necklace. Its so beautiful!"

"I found it in the jewelry box. Any ways are you ready?"

"Of course lets go!"

We went through a lot of hallways, which I just knew some of them but the others where new. Since I had never really gotten the whole tour of the castle I was pretty much lost. It was a good thing that Lynette knew her way around. The ballroom was gorgeous. A chandelier in the middle of the room just like in the 18th century illuminated it. As I looked around I found out that even the people were gorgeous. Of course they had to be since most of them where vampires but I also noticed that they were wearing 18th century clothes. I was amazed at this as Lynette headed to one of the far way corners of the ballroom.

"This is amazing," I breathed.

"It is isn't it? Lady Megan prepared all of this. Her dream is going to come true today."

"What do you mean that it will come true tonight?"

"Well she has bugged her son that he has to chose a mate and now he has to, since the king is dead he cant become king unless he has a mate by his side."

"That must suck."

"It sure does."

At that instant a vampire came to ask Lynette to dance and left my side. I felt kind off lonely once she left but not long after she left a guy came up to me.

"Hello, what is a pretty young lady doing here?" Then his eyes went towards my necklace. "Oh, I see that you are taken already."

"What do you mean that I am taken already um.. sir?"

"Your marked as a mate." He said before he left.

I was shocked. _Me marked as a mate? What in the world. _I was still shocked when a voice called my name.

"Lady Jane, its nice to see you." Lord Devon said.

After I got over my shock and recovered my voice I replied, "To bad I cant say the same thing."

"You wound me Jane. Why aren't you glad to see me?"

"Should I remind you that you are the one who kidnapped me?"

"Have you ever heard of forgive and forget?"

"I can't say that I haven't."

"How about if you honor me with a dance?" he said as he bowed to me.

"Sure."

"Wow you answered pretty fast."

"Don't get your hopes up, am just a little bored." I replied as I curtsied. I found out that he was a good enough dancer but then once again I saw that hid eyes flickered to my necklace.

"That's a nice necklace you have there."

"Thank you, I found it in a jewelry box in my room. I have never seen anything like it. Its truly beautiful."

"Yes, it is."

"Devon, can I ask you something?"

"Sure."

"Right now a guy or should I say a vampire came to me and I guess he was going to ask me to dance but then he said that I was already marked as a mate. What did he mean by that?"

He stood quiet for a while before he replied, "I have no idea Jane. If you excuse me I have to attend to some people." He bowed then I curtsied before he left. I went back to the corner and saw that Lynette was already there waiting for me.

"So how was your dance?" I asked trying to forget the awkward moment that I just had with Devon.

"It was amazing. He was such a good dancer…." She didn't finish before something caught her eye. I barely realized that the whole room had gone silent. "There is the queen and the prince."

I turned around and gasped while clutching Lynette's arm. In top of the stairs stood the lady that I had had an argument just yesterday and she was accompanied with none other than Mr. Jerk. The argument that I had came in to my mind as I replayed something that I had not caught up earlier. " _She is under my protection which means you can not lay a finger on her." Of course! Devon had even told me that I was under the protection of the prince._

Then a loud voice boomed as he introduced, "The Queen Megan and the Prince Vance."

The Queen was in a gold gown that matched her hair. Mr. Jerk or should I say Lord Vance was dressed in an 18th century black suit that made him look even hotter.

I turned around to Lynette and whispered, "That is Mr. Jerk and she is the women that I had the argument yesterday."

At first she looked confused and then her eyes light up into understanding. "Don't tell me that all this time you were getting in a fight with the prince and you had the biggest argument with the Queen just yesterday."

"Ok, I wont tell you since you just guessed."

"Oh my goodness that just did not happened."

"Ah yes it did." At that moment as they descended the stairs Vance meet my eyes and smiled.

For the first time I wanted him to hear my thoughts. _You are a sun of a gun Mr. Jerk. _Apparently he did listen since his smile broadened to show his perfect white teeth. After they where introduced Lord Vance danced with every female vampire in the room.

Then I saw another beautiful vampire that put to shame many other vampires in the room. She was the next one that Lord Vance danced with. "She is Lady Lydia. The queen wants Lord Vance to chose her as his mate. She is usually here in the castle strolling around with the queen or trying to chase Vance. I have heard that the Lord Vance is pretty good at hiding from her."

"Lynette I thought that you had never seen Lord Vance."

"Oh I hadn't seen him until this afternoon when I went to help you dress. I actually pumped into him. I have to see that he is very handsome. He has most of the ladies literally drooling over him."

"I wouldn't say that Lynette." She just rolled her eyes at me as I said this. At midnight the clock rang making the room go silent one more time.

The queen got up in the stairs and said in a loud clear voice, "Vance it is time now to let us know who will reign with you by your side. Who have you chosen as your mate?"

Vance beside his mother looked at all the female vampires that had crowded near the stairs. His eyes lingered at Lady Lydia and in that instant I saw that his mothers smile grew. Then all of a sudden he kept his eyes searching until his green eyes looked up to me chocolate brown eyes. His gaze held mine as his smile broadened and said my name, "Jane."

Authors Note: I was going to keep on with this chapter but it was way to long so I split it to make another chapter. Before I forget I want to clarify some things that people have been asking me about. In this story humans do know about werewolves, vampires, and slayers. If you remember the first chapter Jane's parents had to choose the path of vampires or werewolves. Everybody knows that they exist but they try to not make a big deal out of it. They all accept this fact (even in school they had slayers and blood bonded humans). IF YOU GUYS REVIEW I WILL POST THE OTHER PART SOONER!!!!


	9. No Way Back

Author's Note; am sorry that I haven't updated sooner but half way through that chapter I got writers block. It wasn't only that but I had All-Region and band just got to me. I just hope that you guys enjoy this chapter. Also since am about to go to on Christmas break I wont have access to a computer because I update at school so be patient with me. Don't kill me yet (even though some of you already have). Enjoy!

Chapter 9: No way back 

I just stared at him not comprehending what was going on. I saw him looking at me with a smile that was so full of satisfaction but my mind was just a jumble. I couldn't grasp his words until I replayed the scene. _Holy crap! _I was still rooted in my spot not knowing what to do until Lynette stabbed me in my ribs and whispered, "Um you have to go with Lord I mean you fiancé now."

I not really heard what Lynette said for I just saw her moving her lips yet still not understanding. At that instant Mr. Jerk or should I say Vance came up to me and stretched his hand saying, "Come love, let every one see their future queen."

I snapped out of my trance when he said love. "How many times do I have to tell you not to call me love?"

He chuckled while taking my hand and putting it with his. He started walking towards where his mother stood paler than ever if that was possible. He leaned towards me and whispered, "I have that right now _darling_."

Once we were at the queen's side she said in a loud voice, "Are you sure Vance that you pick this human as your mate. I mean there are other ladies who……"

"Jane is who I choose mother," Vance said cutting her off. At that moment I was introduced to every vampire present. I hate to say that I didn't even remember one name but my mind was barely clearing. After a few more couple of minutes I realized that he had chosen me as his mate. That sounded so animalish but I knew for a fact that that was not good. I mean when animals mate they have se… _HELL NO! NO WAY IS THAT HAPPENING._ _Calm down this cant be happening. __Wait now that I think about it he is just joking I mean I did name him Mr. Jerk for a reason. Yes that's right he is just joking but its not even April fools yet!_

After another couple of minutes the ball ended and at the end there where only Vance, the queen, and myself. I was way too tired so I decided to go to my room and sleep when I heard the queen in an angry tone say, "Vance what the hell where you thinking choosing this _filthy human_?"

" I already made my decision mother and that it that. You can leave now," Vance said.

" You cant bossy me around I mean I am still the queen you know and for that…."

She didn't even get to finish because Vance cut her off, "Leave _now." _I have to say that he was getting very good at cutting people off which I would not appreciate if he cut me off. The queen for once did not even replied but just stomped off. For the first time I actually followed her example. Before I got out of the hall I heard Vance say, " Sweetheart we have to start preparing the wedding plans. It has to be as soon as possible."

I stopped dead in my tracks and turned around to face him. "Who said that we were even getting married? Last time I checked you need the consent of both people and apparently you don't have mine. You know this is a really cruel joke."

"Sorry to disappoint you but its no joke. Us vampires don't joke around when we name our mates. Plus I named you in front of very important vampires I just cant back down now can I?"

"Of course you can!"

"Actually I cant you are wearing my mark already."

"What mark are you talking about?" I said really confused.

"That necklace that you are wearing marks you as my mate."

I looked down at the necklace that was between my breasts. _So this beauty belongs to him? Well he can have it! _I tired to unhook the necklace but I couldn't. I even tried to pull it over my head. I mean if it dangles down to your breasts you would say that you could take it off through your head right? Wrong. There was really something seriously wrong with this because it would shrink in length every time I would try to pull it off. I glared at Vance while he just stood there looking amused.

"Oh, I forgot to mention that you can't take it off."

"I kind of figured it out, but why not it's just a stupid necklace!"

"How wrong you are my dear on that. It is customary when one is turned to grab an object of value in our life and give it some of our self to the object such as power. This object is given to the one that will spend the rest of their lives with them, to their mate. Vampires are very obsessive so when they feel an object with power on someone they know that you are taken. Devon informed me that a vampire said that you where taken."

"I wouldn't call him informed, I'd say that he tattled tailed."

"Don't be so harsh on Devon he was just watching over you ok maybe tattled tailing but he was following an order. Anyways the vampire felt a lot of power from you because it depends how powerful the vampire is that usually less then half of his power goes to the object. This object has to be put on by the wearers hands."

"You are telling me that because I put it on I cant take it off?"

"Exactly. You actually have to ask the person if they want to be mates with you and make the decision yourself but I knew that you wouldn't agree so I dropped it off in your room. I have to say that my plan went perfectly."

"And where did you get this necklace? You robbed it or you killed for it?" I said getting angry for my own stupidity.

A trace of sorrow went through his features as he replied, "Actually that belonged to my mother. She gave it to me before she died, when I was 10 years old."

For once since being here I actually felt sorry for him, "Am sorry I didn't mean to…." I know I said that I would get mad at him if he cut me off but at this point I couldn't get my anger out on him.

"That's ok you didn't know any better," he said without any emotions.

I suddenly realized that I was way to tired and said, " I should go to sleep."

"We have to start making wedding plans."

"Um I know what you said about me wearing this necklace but I still disagree."

"Jane, you actually have no say in this. We are getting married and that's that."

_Oh he did not just tell me what to do!_ "I heard that and yes I just told you what to do. If you marry me your family will have the protection of vampires. Since there will be a war very soon I doubt you want your parents to get killed do you?"

I was lost for words. It was true, there was going to be a war pretty soon and if she could prevent their deaths then she would do it at all costs, even if it meant marrying this jerk. "Fine," I said before I left to my room to sleep or so I thought.

My eyes where very heavy and all I wanted to do was go drop on the bed and sleep but my dress was getting on the way. I went to my drawers to get a nightgown when I heard Vance say, "What are you doing here?"

"What kind of question is that? This is my room and I am going to sleep dork."

"No, you are not sleeping in here. You are sleeping with me in _our _bedroom."

"No way! That only happens when we marry but there is no way I am sharing a bed with you."

"That is the vampire custom, since you are my fiancé its actually like if we are married and it would look bad for the prince soon to become king not follow this custom. What kind of example am I setting my fellow vampires?"

"I would say a rather good one," feeling a little nervous.

"No, I think that I rather like this custom don't you? Come and see your new quarters. Actually if you think about it, you already know how it looks since you were poking around."

"I'll admit that it's a nice bedroom but there is still no way that I am going to sleep in the same room as you and definitely not the same bed. For all I care you can actually sleep on the floor."

"Let's just go to our bedroom before I actually have to drag you to it."

_There is something else that he did to me but what is it? _"Just like how you made Devon kidnap me right! You want to do the same thing you bastard."

"To make things clear Devon did not drag you here you fainted. You already know why you are here so why are you mad?"

"Why am I mad? Why shouldn't I be mad? You took me from my family and friends. Isn't that a good enough reason?"

He grabbed me by the arm and dragged me to his bedroom while answering, "I see your point but think about it; because you are here and you are protecting your family from the dangers that are soon to come. Some sacrifices are necessary in this life and you will soon find out why." He finished as we entered his bedroom.

I was still mad for all of this but I knew that if it were in my power I wouldn't make things easy. "Its easy for you to say. You don't have to leave your loved ones behind and get thrown into a nightmare," I whispered. He ignored me while he went into the restroom. I took this as the opportunity to dress but I found that hard because with the dress that I was wearing you needed help. _Crap I can't reach the back! _After I tried once more I found cold fingers brush my back as it helped me out of my dress. The sensation that it left was nothing that I had ever felt before. Even though his touch was cold it felt warm when it trailed down helping me out of my dress. "Thank you," I said breathlessly.

"You are welcome. You sure do smell appetizing."

I tensed as he said this. Just for a moment I had forgotten who or what he was which was bad enough. "I don't know if I should feel flattered or not," I replied as I turned around putting some distance between us.

"I would say rather flattered," he said as he started to step forward towards me. There was a gleam in his eye that I could not identify but I knew that it could not be good. I started to step backwards as he came towards me but I found myself blocked as I landed in the bed and with him on top.

"Vance get off of me now," I said through gritted teeth.

"There is one thing that I have to do to protect you."

"And that would be?"

"I have to bond you to me," he said as he inhaled some of my hair.

"What the hell is that!" I replied as my voice quivered feeling uncomfortable with him being on top of me. _Ok, not really because he is hard and he smells nice but there is no way that he should know this_. I was thankful that he was to out of it to read my mind at that point.

"I have to take some of your blood to make a connection between the two of us. If I don't any other vampire can have you as a meal and I cant have that."

"If you don't bond me any one can bite me and even kill me?"

"Yes," he breathed.

"Ok…."

He didn't even let me finish before he sunk his teeth in my neck and a small pain went through out my body.

"Now only I can have you. Now I have to see what kind of power you hold Jane. You might be our only hope," he said as his voice drifted off and I lost unconsciousness.


	10. Bonded and a Headache

Authors Note: Am really sorry I haven't updated but on Christmas brake I didn't write anything at all and when we cam back to school I had semester exams. Besides that I had a writers block but now I am over it. Am really sorry and I understand if you hate me at this point.

Chapter 10: Bonded and a Headache

Vance P.O.V.

It was amazing to see Jane's reaction that I had chosen her as my mate. There was confusion, shock, and anger. Through out the party she was out of it and never really said a word. Other vampires asked me several times why I would choose her but they would skim over her body and they would smile and nod. I would start growling at them, which would make every one chuckle. My mother was totally against Jane that after the party was over she tried to change my mind. I sent her a clear message: _This is what you wanted mother, for me to choose a mate and I have done so._

Jane was reluctant to marry me but since she heard that if she married me her family would be protected she consented. It was interesting when I told Jane that she was supposed to sleep from now on, on my bedroom. She became nervous and jetty so I had to drag her here. I went to the rest room to calm myself. I had her in my bedroom and I wanted to have her wiggling beneath my body, to touch her skin and kiss those soft lips. My groin ached with the wanting of being inside her but I knew that I had to take it slow.

I had to earn her trust first which I would need a lot of patience and I mean a lot. I heard her _Crap I can't reach the back _and decided to help her. I reached to unlace her back and my fingers grazed her bare skin wanting to feel the rest of her body I stepped back.

"Thank you," she said breathlessly which made me ache with wanting. Not only that but her scent and blood where calling me.

I tried to control myself before I replied, "You are welcome. You sure do smell appetizing."

She tensed as the words left my mouth and she replied, "I don't know if I should feel flattered or not."

I couldn't contain myself. I wanted to feel her beneath me to which I said, "I would say rather flattered." I started advancing towards her and with each step she would take one back. I fell on top of her on the bed and I had so many ideas on what we could do on the bed but I had to think of her safety.

"Vance get off of me now," she said through gritted teeth.

"There is one thing that I have to do to protect you." My need was to great it was overwhelming.

"And that would be?"

"I have to bond you to me," I said as I inhaled the scent for her hair.

"What the hell is that?"

"I have to take some of your blood to make a connection between the two of us. If I don't any other vampire can have you as a meal and I can't have that."

"If you don't bond me any one can bite me and even kill me?"

"Yes," I responded wanting to savor her blood.

"Ok…."

I didn't let her finish before I sank my teeth into her tender neck. Her blood filled my throat with such sweetness I never knew existed. I took enough to bound her because if I didn't I knew I would keep on drinking her. It took all of my self-control to stop and look down at her as she lost unconscious. "Now only I can have you. Now I have to see what kind of power you hold Jane. You might be our only hope."

Besides wanting to know what powers she had I wanted to drink some more of her but I knew that I couldn't. I looked down at her gown and decided to change her clothes. I knew she wouldn't feel uncomfortable sleeping in that dress. I would have changed her myself but I didn't know what I would have done if I had seen her bare so I decided to call someone else to change her. I was most fortunate to find a maid of about 30 in the hall and asked her to change Jane.

I left the room to give her privacy as she changed her and returned when Jane was dressed in a nightgown. I put her under the covers and slept right beside her.

Jane's P.O.V.

I woke up snuggled up to something cold. As I opened my eyes I saw that my head was on Vane's chest and my hand was hugging me closer to him. I was conscious of his arm draped across my waist making me a little uncomfortable. I looked up at his face to see him looking at me as blood flooded to my checks.

"Good morning love, " he said. "I didn't want to wake you. You looked so peaceful."

"Good morning," I replied as I tried to disengage myself from him.

"What so anxious to leave my side?"

"Uhm yes." I looked down at myself and found that I had my nightgown yet I didn't remember changing. "Did you change me?" _Did he actually undress me and……. Oh my_

_You think I am a pervert? That I cant respect you?_

_Well since…… did you?_

_No I did not. A maid changed you while I left the room._

"HOLD ON A SECOND! I can hear your thoughts. How is that possible? I mean I have never heard you before so why now?" I asked astonished.

"I was wondering when you would notice," he replied with a smile tugging at the corners of his mouth.

"Are you going to answer me or not?" I got off the bed and put a robe on trying not to think of how good it felt to be in his arms.

"That would be because you are bonded to me. There is now a connection that allows us to hear each other's thoughts. You will also feel my presence when I am near you."

"You are telling me that I have no privacy at all?" I asked shocked.

"Pretty much.'

"You should have told me that before."

"You know why I bonded you. Besides you can block your thoughts towards me and any other vampire. All you have to do is create a barrier around your thoughts. It takes practice but you will get it. I just ask you that you block your thoughts when necessary and not all the time. There will be times when it's efficient."

"That is good news."

"There is something else that I should tell you about bonding."

"And what would that be?" I asked curiosity nagging at me.

"I am going to have to supply myself with your blood often," he said gazing at me intently.

"WHAT?"

"I have acquired a liking to your blood. Its not only that but being bonded makes us depend on each other a little more. I will be able to supply my self with other humans but its up to you to keep me fit. If a mate fails to do this it is frowned upon and brings shame to ones self. It is one of the worst crimes of vampires."

"Gee that makes me feel a whole lot better. Am your dam food supply."

"There are people that enjoy being blood donors. It can be quiet an experience. Blood and sex can bring you such emotions it's the highlight of a life time."

"I will give you blood but I wont have sex with you."

"Of course you will. That's inevitable because you will be my wife and bonded to me. Being bonded is intimacy itself. I will have you shouting my name at the top of your lungs."

Blood flooded into my checks, once again, as I tired to keep images of us together in the bed away. I wont deny that I felt attracted to him and that I wanted to feel his lips on mine but I would do all I could to prolong the moment.

"I will go to my room to change clothes. I am feeling a little hungry," I said feeling awkward of the conversation that we had and walked out. It was a lot of information to take in as I headed to the room that a while ago was mine. _Your stuff will be brought to our room this afternoon._ I heard Vance say in my mind.

_Lazy bum you sure hate to waste your breath._

_You know it._

_Shut up!_

All I heard was his chuckle. I went to my closet and grabbed the other light blue dress Rita had made me. I went to the shower and took my time dreading breakfast. I got out and dressed leaving my hair loose so that it would dry. When I got out of the room pain filled me head making me cry in agony. I clutched as my head throbbed painfully and I fell to the ground.

Vance P.O.V.

I felt her scream in agony with her voice and thought. I could feel her body crumple with pain as I ran towards her room and felt suspended for a couple of seconds in time.

Jane's P.O.V.

I started shacking uncontrollably and curled myself in a fetus position. I felt pressure in my head making me cry with pain. My muscles tightened as a new wave of pain ran trough my entire body. The pain was unbearable and then needles poked throughout my body. My stomach turned and flipped while my head just about exploded with the pressure accumulating in my head. I lay there curled waiting for the pain to subside but it wouldn't. The pain started to lessen for a millisecond but then it came back worse than before. Now I felt fire in my body as I felt the heat as it started to chew me in the inside. My head hurt, needles poked my body, and the fire burned me like an inferno.

_Am in hell, am in hell. Just let me die PLEASE!_

Vance P.O.V.

The pain was still in her body consuming her entirely. I reached the room and saw her on the floor curled like a baby as sweat poured down like rain from her forehead. She moaned with pain and I felt hopeless for I didn't know what to do at the time. I picked her up and felt her shivers lessen as her hot body came in contact with mine. I ran to our room and put her beneath the covers.

_Devon get your butt over here NOW!_

_**Holy crap you don't have to scream. What is wrong?**_

_Its Jane_

_**Having trouble in paradise already?**_

_Shut up and get over here. I think she is developing her powers already. Its all coming to her at once which is not a good thing._

Devon arrived a few seconds later to my room. "Wow that is bad. It looks worse then when we were transformed."

"I know but I can't stand to see her like this. This is really bad. What should I do? My mother won't help and I doubt that anyone has seen something like this before."

"You know what to do Vance."

"I can't do that Devon. I doubt she will like it.'

"It will strengthen her and lessen her pain Vance. She won't be able to stand it. With your blood it will bring her relief."

"Devon you know if I give her my blood it would literally make us inseparable. As much as I need her blood she will need mine to be sustained. That is the most sacred law of the vampires than bonding. It's not supposed to be taken lightly."

"Its either that Vance or she dies. I doubt her body will sustain much longer. Its your call."

He was right. _Dam him!_ He could make them soul mates, which was more sacred than just mates. A handful of vampires made that commitment to each other, because then they would have to sustain each other. It was up to him and time was ticking away. With each second that passed her life slipped away.


	11. Chapter 11

Attention Readers,

This is Cantar and Arya-v. Please don't harm us! We are innocent of not updating. See we have a problem: Our school is being an idiot and we can't access the web page unless we use a back door, which is impossible! You may ask how we posted now but it is disgusting and disturbing to tell, we had bribed many people and we are not likely to do again. So this is our own way of saying: updates will not happen till further notice and we have not abandoned our babies it's just that we can't get to them. So please be assured that when we get the opportunity to update as much as we can… WE WILL! Oh, we hate leaving author's notes but the threats were starting to get scary, and we want to LIVE!

Writers: Cantar and Ayra-v


	12. Sleeping Beauty

Authors note: Ok I feel sorry for you guys so I am posting this up Authors note: Ok I feel sorry for you guys so I am posting this up. THIS CHAPTER IS NOT COMPLETE. Am warning you guys, it will be soon though. I have to say that I am very happy because this website is not blocked any more, Yay!!

Chapter 11 Sleeping Beauty

I had no clue what to do at the moment I wanted to save her but I knew that she would not like the idea of us being soul mates. All my attention was on Jane that I didn't pay attention to the sounds on the hall until Devon spoke, "I will go check to see what all the commotion is about."

I just nodded at him still in denial of letting Jane die but at the moment refusing her only chance of survival, my blood. Once in a while I would hear her moan loudly as the sweet kept pouring from her forehead. At that moment Devon came in with a grim expression in his face and I knew that something was wrong. "What is happening?"

"You have to leave Vance, now. Take Jane with you. I will keep you posted but before ………"

I interrupted him, "What the hell is going on?"

"Some werewolves are in their way here. They found 3 wolves in the garden so you have to leave at once. But before you leave we have to perform the coronation now. Daniel will be in charge of the battle while I perform the coronation."

"Fine, but you will have to keep me posted and you will tell no one of my were abouts besides Daniel and the other councilmen," I said as I picked up Jane carrying her to the council room.

"You will have to stay a few weeks away Vance. We can take care of things but you have to take care of Jane. Have you decided what you are going to do?"

I nodded having no more doubts now that those dogs where here. As we got to the council room Devon got a golden goblet and pinched Jane's finger letting some drops fall into the goblet as I did the same. There where suppose to be words as we did this but under the circumstances we did it in silence. As Devon got the goblet with our blood in it he chanted, concentrating on the words.

I played no heed to the words because I had to save Jane. I was just thinking about her at that moment that I put the fear of the wolves away. I pricked my finger one more time and let the drops of blood touch her lips. With my finger I opened Jane's mouth and let my blood flood into her mouth. I could feel her swallowing her saliva with my blood as I thought _Let her be well soon._ I held her in my arms as Devon said, "It is done now. You should leave now and take care." With that he left me holding Jane in my arms as her moaning stopped. I carried her as I ran to my car putting her on backseat, and pressing the gas all the way it would go.

The house loomed ahead of us as I turned the car into the driveway of the Victorian House. Just like a typical vampire it was secluded from the nearest town surrounded by many tree. It was white with two pillars at the entrance with about a dozen windows. This house brought memories that I had to push away. I carried Jane kicking the front door open and leading her to the master bedroom. I laid her down gently and waited for her to gain consciousnesses.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Jane's POV

Something sweet filled my mouth while the pain still racked my body. It was sweet as honey as it went down my throat lessening the pain to a complete stop. The pain was gone yet I could not open my eyes or lift a finger. I was to weak to do anything but sleep and that I did.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Vance POV

The moaning had stopped a few hours ago but she now had fever. At least I knew that she was no longer in pain. There was no news on what had happened since we left the castle and I couldn't locate Devon by mind. It was either bad or good but it still scared the hell out of me. It was like walking blind not knowing where I was going. I ran to the restroom to prepare a bath with cold water for Jane. I undressed her trying to take my mind away from her naked body and concentrated on her health.

I bathed her and let her stay in the bath for a couple of minutes so her temperature would lower. I got some clothes from the closet and dressed her laying her on the bed to rest. For a couple of days she laid there making no movement while I gave her broth and some more of my blood. All I had to do was sit and wait.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

The pain was gone entirely and slowly my strength returned. _What the hell happened?_

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

I was sitting down looking out the window when I heard a moan. I turned around and saw that Jane was starting to gain consciousness. I was at her side in an instant brushing away her hair from her forehead willing her to open her eyes. Her eyes started to open and meet mine. "So sleeping beauty decided to wake up. I thought that you needed to be kissed for that to happen. Lets make it right then."

She stuttered but finally replied, "Jerk."

"I see that you have no memory loss which is a good sign so welcome back to planet earth."

"Why did I have to wake up?" she said in a whisper.

"Because you where in so much pain that you couldn't bare it. Well maybe you have no memory loss but it sure affected your brain somehow."

"Can you just tell me what the hell happened and where are we?"

"Well what do you remember?"

"Are we going question for a question."

"You should know me better and I am just trying to help."

"What a way for you to help so just start with the tale."

"You answer my question and then I will start with yours."

"Fine! I remember going to my bedroom," she looked at me in the eyes before I corrected her and I said nothing. "Then a pain in ran through my body as fire consumed me. There where needles and then something sweet filled my mouth that calmed the pain. That's all that I remember so it's your turn already."

"Wow I think a fish has a memory span bigger than yours. Did you know that they have a memory span of ten seconds?"

"You haven't changed a bit have you?"

I said in a whisper, "That's something I wouldn't want to repeat."

"If you won't tell me can you just leave then? I want to sleep."

"After we had that nice conversation telepathically I staid in bed for a few minutes more. I felt your pain and heard you shout through my mind and I ran towards your _old_ bedroom. You were crumpled down in a fetus position and you were crying and whimpering in pain. I called Devon and informed him that you might already be developing your powers. He…."

"Hold it right there. What powers?"

"When I saved you 17 years ago and I followed the werewolves I sensed that you had a lot of power within you. I decided that you could be an asset to the vampires and help us win in the upcoming war and that's how you ended here."

"So I was just that, _some thing_? Then why did you chose me as your mate if I was already with the vampires and what kind of powers do I have? And who…. said that…. I would…. help you….. guys…. out," she said breathlessly.

"Take a nap and I will answer your questions later. You need to get better and save your energy." Before I had even finished talking she was already asleep.

_It's going to be difficult explaining everything and I am pretty sure she will be shocked to hear that we are now soul mates. Oh well she has to be told pretty soon anyways. Crap I need to feed but I can't live her here alone._

(Few Hours Later)

"Ok so now answer my questions."

"You do have powers but I really don't know what kind of powers you have. Every vampire has a different power and sometimes they don't have any at all. Some have telekinesis while others can control your feeling to a certain extent."

"So what kind of powers do you have and can all vampires read your mind?"

"Not all vampires have that talent. We can hear each other if there is something specifically said to us and it also depends on the power that the vampire holds which can make connection stronger or weaker. My power is that I can communicate with any vampire that has stayed in the castle and it's almost impossible for someone to keep a secret from me. You would have to really know how to block your thoughts from me. I can also read your memories and past thoughts."

"What do you mean by past thoughts?"

"I can read your thoughts that you had a couple of weeks ago and sometimes even months."

"Wow that is amazing."

"That's how I know that you have feelings for me."

"They are not feelings it's just an attraction!" she said as blood rushed to her cheeks.

"Ah…. so you think am good looking huh?" I replied.

"Don't change the story. You were explaining on."

"Exactly what was I explaining? Your attraction for me? Well that is quite simple sweet heart. Am a very good looking guy with great charisma, what's not to like?"

"Not that you brute! Why do you want to marry me?"

"That's easy my mother and your body."

"Cant you take something seriously?"

"I am serious."

(Not Finished remember guys!)


	13. Other Part Ch 12

AN: I feel so bad you guys because I still have that block and college doesn't seem to help. This is all I have. I could have waited to post the complete chapter but that will take too long.

Other Part of Chapter 12 Sleeping Beauty:

"No you are not! For the first time in your life could you stop the sarcasm?"

"I was not being sarcastic about your body. You have it curvy where it has to be curvy and round where its suppose to be round. Nice full breast that drive me crazy but I …."

"STOP IT! If you are going to act like that just leave me alone!"

"Fine you want the truth you will get the truth. Yes, you do have a nice body but that's not all. You don't really care what people think of you and you speak your mind. That is very rare these days. You wont let your self be manipulated, which shows your strong character. I have only seen you twice when you where small and that impacted me strongly."

"When was the second time that you saw me?"

" I believe it was when you where in 3rd grade. I was curious about you and saw you in school. Some guys had pushed you and where telling you names that you started to cry. I didn't mean to get close to you but you stumbled into me."

"I remember that. You told them to leave me alone and they went running away like if they had seen a monster. What did you do?"

"Just showed them my fangs."

"Oh."

"Any ways you are interesting. My life needs a little spice to it."

She looked away and asked, "So what happened after you found me in a fetus position?"

"As I said I called Devon and then there was the news of werewolves in the castle. I was going to stay and fight but I had to take care of you first. Devon did the ceremony.."



"What ceremony?"

"The crowning ceremony where you and I are marked as rulers of the vampire clan. So you see it's our marriage is inventible."

"Crap!"

"You sound so happy about that. Well maybe you are not but I am. Its just another step into keeping my promise."

"What promise?"

I look at her and motion the bed as understanding fills her eyes. "Before we get into details let me finnish my story.


	14. Soul Mates

Chapter 12: Soul Mates

"When we finished the ceremony I had to get you out of there so we came here. Many people do not know this place so I really doubt that they will find you here or me by the way. They probably know that we are mates so I am pretty sure that they will try to get you and me. When we got here you had a very bad fever and I didn't know what to do so I kept on giving you some of my blood. That only helped a little so I had to put you in cold water." She looked at me skeptically and I replied, "I did take off your clothes but I didn't do anything else. I was actually more concerned about your health than anything else."

"That is pretty hard to believe since any chance you get you try to get me into bed," she snorted.

"Believe me in this I do not lie. I will not force myself upon you and I will wait until you are ready. If I have to wait for a hundred years than I will and will remain celibate to you. I can be all of a jerk right now but I do give you my word that I will protect you even from myself." I whispered. She looked at me like if she doubted my word but then just nodded. "When I told you that I gave you some of my blood you will hear the bad news which you wont like at all."

"And that is…?"

"I made us …..soul mates," I whispered.

"You what?"

"You heard me soul mates."

"B-but how is that possible? I-I mean that is…." She sighed heavily. After a few moments she took a deep breath and said, "How in the world did it happen? Aren't soul mates made already and all you have to do is find them?"

She was actually taking it pretty good which was scary. I knew that after I explained, her composure would break. I prepared myself and started my explanation. "Soul mates are born or already made as you just said but its not one person to one person. This is hard to explain." I got up and started pacing for this was a very complicated subject. I went to the window and looked out as I continued. "When a person is born there are many…possibilities as soul mates. A particular person is not made for another person just like how every one believes. A person has several connections with those possibilities. The more time you spend with the person and feelings are shared the connection gets stronger and thus become soul mates.

As I said there are several possibilities as soul mates because in a way we change to be the perfect person for our partner. However, when you become soul mates you _can_ break the connection and find another one though it's hard to do but it is done. When vampires become soul mates it has a bigger meaning and it is more important."

"What do you mean with vampires? What's the difference I mean you can find another…. Can't you?"

"That's the bad part…or at least for you," I said as I whispered the last part. In a louder voice I said, "No I can't find another soul mate and you cant either. Remember when I had to drink your blood so others wont take a drink from you?" She nodded so I continued; "I mentioned that I was going to need to drink your blood once in a while. Well when you where in pain I gave you my blood and that marked you as and I as soul mates. Before I go on I want you to understand that without my blood you wouldn't have survived. Do you understand that?"

"Am still a little lost but ok, without your blood I would be dead."

"Now that that is clear…"

"Semi clear."

"Ok, semi clear the…."

"As clear as mud."

"Now who is the one who is interrupting? If you keep that up I wont finish explaining and you will have white hair and wrinkles."

"A little taste of your own medicine but what about you? Will you have wrinkles?"

"Of course not. I will be as charming and handsome as ever."

"Yeah right."

"Your thoughts betray you darling." She fumed at this but said no more. "When I gave you my blood our connection was sealed. As I said you wont like the bad news and its that now you will have to depend on my blood to keep you healthy and strong. Before being soul mates I could sustain myself with other blood as long as I had some of yours but now that's not the case. Now I will depend only on you for nourishment."

"So I have to drink your blood? What happens if I don't?"

"If you don't drink from me you will lose your strength and…die. Also my blood will give you better hearing and eyesight."

"Just because you gave me blood I have to depend on you! That's ludicrous!! So vampires can give someone their blood and become soul mates? Yeah, looks like it's so important because I am pretty sure you guys have given blood to others!!"

Yep, I knew that her control would break but at least she aint-throwing stuff at me. "It's not like that. Yes, we can give others our blood but only a few drops and they can heal and have super strength for a short period of time. I gave you more than that that your body needs my blood to function properly."

"So I am not a vampire?"

"Of course not! I know I am a jerk but I have never turned someone against his or her will. In order for that to happen I would have to drain you of blood to the point of near death. Then I would have to give you my blood to replace yours."

"So you have changed someone before?"

"Yes I have and I hope that you can meet them soon."

"How many?"

"Only five and you have already meet one already."

"And who could that be?"

"Devon."

"You changed him?"

"Yes I did."

"Wow."

"Why aren't you screaming at me 'bloody bastard' or trying to scratch my eyed out?"

"Oh I will believe me but not now. My brain hasn't processed all the information."

"I should let you rest then. You should recover before you go crazy on me." She settled back on the covers and closed her eyes. I went to the bed and sat down as her body stiffened.

"What are you doing?"

"Am going to lay down and rest. Besides the bed is big enough for both of us that we wont even touch…and I wont promise that."

"OUT!!"

I chuckled as I headed towards the door. "Night sweetheart and dream about me. A day will come when you will beg me to stay." As I closed the door I heard something crash near the door. She had quite a temper, which was usually very entertaining, but once she processed what I said her anger would be anything but that. With a heavy sigh I went to the forest for a snack. Animal blood was doing nothing for my appetite and I knew I couldn't hold that much longer. I needed her blood and I needed it bad.


	15. Reaction

Chapter 13: Reaction

Jane's POV

When Vance left I fell into a deep slumber. All was peaceful in my dreams but then the meaning of his words started to be apparent. Vance had made me his soul mate and now I had to depend on him for strength. He was in the same boat as I was, so it couldn't be bad right? I mean, it's not that important..…it's not like if I am selling my soul to the devil. _Who in the world am I kidding? He freak'n did it without my consent! Stay calm..stay calm. IMPOSSIBLE!! _ I woke up and abruptly sat.

The door opened and in came Vance with no expression visible in his beautiful face. _Don't go there._

_Too late I caught that._

_Stay out of my head you….you ugh!_

_Your thoughts were too loud and strong I couldn't do anything but listen. It looked like you where debating with yourself. _He walked towards me, caution on every step. When he was near the bed he stretched his hand towards me.

"DON'T YOU DARE TOUCH ME!" I yelled as I scrambled out of the bed. As the words were out of my mouth he put his hand back down.

"I guess your head has processed the news."

"You call that news? This is a catastrophe! You know what is the worst part? It's that I had no say in it."

"I couldn't ask for your permission and you know it. All that came from your mouth were moans."

"You should have thought about it. You condemned me to be tied down to you." I was so pissed off that I couldn't think clearly. My thoughts where all over the place and I was just running on adrenaline.

"There was no time to stop and think because time was running out. If I had you would be 6 feet underground. Would you have preferred that?"

"YES!"

"You really don't mean that. You are just angry. Let's hope that you can forgive me."

"Don't dare count on that. I know why you made me your soul mate."

"According to you why did I?"

"Because of my powers! Am an asset to the vampires and you didn't want me to change sides. All I am to you is a weapon and according to you powerful. You didn't really want me to run away so you tied me closer!! I bet you didn't even think about my reaction and what I wanted."

"So you actually think that don't you?" he said in a deadly tone. For the first time in this particular conversation was he showing any emotions. I wished that it was another emotion that he was showing for his anger sent chills down my spine.

"Of course I do!"

"You know that's not the reason," he replied his tone cold, controlled of anger. He had his hands into fists that where balled at his side.

"Is your hatred towards the werewolves so great that you had to tie someone to you even though you didn't want them? Having someone against their will so they could do your bidding?"

"You know I want you. I have made that clear since the beginning. I want you in my bed and I would be quite content if you never left it. I could manipulate your mind, put thoughts inside it to make it happen but I haven't. Even though you don't think highly of me I do have manners. I may show them regularly but I assure you I do have principles. I would _never_ make you do something against your will," he said anger at the surface trying to break free. In a blink of an eye he left the room shutting the door with a big bang as splinters fell to the floor.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - -- - - - -- - - - - -- - -- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Vance POV

I felt confusion and anger and I knew that this emotions where not mine but Jane's. I put down the book that I was reading and headed towards the bedroom. Her thoughts were so strong that I heard them unintentionally.

_Who in the world am I kidding? He freak'n did it without my consent! Stay calm..stay calm. IMPOSSIBLE!! _

She was arguing with herself and at the same time trying to keep calm. Her emotions where really strong that it actually surprised me.

When I entered the room she was sitting down on the bed. We were having a discussion in our minds, something she obviously did not appreciate. As I got closer to the bed I wanted to calm her and assure her that everything would be alright. Before I did she yelled "DON'T YOU DARE TOUCH ME!"

Her outburst was quite a shock as she got out of the bed. At that moment I knew that she was reacting to our little conversation from yesterday. She was very upset and blamed me for the whole situation with us being soul mates and not asking for her permission. I tried to explain that there was no time and I asked her if she preferred to have died. The answer that she gave me was a total shock for she said yes with a lot of determination.

She thought that she knew why I had her as my soul mate and I asked her. "According to you why did I?"

"Because of my powers! Am an asset to the vampires and you didn't want me to change sides. All I am to you is a weapon and according to you powerful. You didn't really want me to run away so you tied me closer!! I bet you didn't even think about my reaction and what I wanted."

"So you actually think that don't you?" I responded anger evident in my voice. I balled my fist at my side since I wanted to break something. I would have given much for a good fight at that moment.

"Of course I do!" she answered.

"You know that's not the reason," I said.

"Is your hatred towards the werewolves so great that you had to tie someone to you even though you didn't want them? Having someone against their will so they could do your bidding?"

"You know I want you. I have made that clear since the beginning. I want you in my bed and I would be quite content if you never left it. I could manipulate your mind, put thoughts inside it to make it happen but I haven't. Even though you don't think highly of me I do have manners. I may show them regularly but I assure you I do have principles. I would _never_ make you do something against your will." I cant believe that she would think that I only got her because of those filthy dogs. She doesn't know how true my words where when I told her that I would be content to keep her in bed. I just couldn't take it anymore and got out of the room shutting the door with more force that necessary. I knew that I would have to replace it but I didn't care.

I ran to the forest not taking precaution against the werewolves. _Let those freakn bastards come. I can take all of them at once. Where are they when you need them? _All I needed was to get away from her since I was afraid of what my reaction could be if my anger was let out. Up ahead was a huge boulder and with all the force that I could muster I punched it.

_How dare she think I would only use her? Does she think me as a monster? DAMN IT! Maybe I did at the beginning when she was small but not know. I would never do such a thing now but does she know it? No! _ I kept on punching the boulder until it was disintegrated and then I proceeded into crushing the small rocks into dust.

Why the hell would she twist everything? I knew that she would react badly but never to that extent! My anger was well spent but not gone.

**Vance chill out! Is there something wrong?** Devon asked telepathically.

_It's nothing really._

**You were giving me the chills so it can't be nothing.**

_I can't believe that you felt that._

**Well I did and I think that was because you didn't block your emotions.**

_DARN IT!_

**What the hell happened and you better tell me before I drag myself over there.**

_I just explained to Jane that we are soul mates and let's just say that it didn't go well._

**I can feel how bad it went.**

_Yeah well I should have blocked my emotions and then you wouldn't have anything to complain about then._ I thought with venom in it.

**Don't take it out on me Vance so you better calm down.**

_Sorry_

**You are forgiven since you are my sire and my friend. Have you feed?**

_Animal blood but its no use, I need her blood but right now is not a good time to ask her for some. How are things over there?_

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Jane's POV

After Vance left I was too restless to get back into bed. I walked around the room not daring to go outside for the fear of bumping into Vance. I knew that he wasn't inside the house since I had felt his presence leave. I actually felt Vance's anger which made me gasp. It consumed my own feelings and it was tinted with frustration and violence.

This was a wakeup call for me. I had forgotten that Vance was not human but he was a vampire. This was his true nature no matter how well he could disguise it. I should fear him for he could break me in two and at that moment I knew the true meaning of fear.


	16. Incident

Ok guys, here is the story! I am so sorry for those of you who had totally forgotten about this story and just got reminded. I will try to update sooner but with college and work its kinds hard to make time but make time I will!! I think its a little short but ENJOY!!!!!!!!!!!

Chapter 14: Incident

Jane's POV

In the next few days I barely saw Vance. I could feel him roaming around the house yet we never meet. Maybe it was for the best right now. The day after our disagreement when I woke up I was grateful for clothes even though I felt weird wearing jeans and a t-shirt. Some how even though I wasn't looking forward to arguing with Vance I felt shallow like if a part of me was ripped. A part of me was missing and it was only the touch of my mind with Vance that could bring my sanity back. I longed to hear Vance's voice inside of my head to know that he was alright that he was alive. I didn't understand what was happening to me.

I went to the kitchen to grab something to eat for I hadn't eaten anything yet and it was past mid-day. As I opened the refrigerator I found out that I had finished the ham and cheese. _Crap no more sandwiches and that was the easiest thing to do. Ok don't panic let's see what there is on the cupboard. _I opened several cupboards before I actually found the right one. _Let's see…instant soup. Sounds easy enough. Ok lets see …add water and heat in microwave for 2:30 min. Yes, am not going to starve!!_

I opened the cup and poured water stirring it with a spoon, then placing it on the microwave. I pushed start and went into the living room to rest a while. For the past few days I was very tired and all I wanted to do was sleep so I decided to doze off for a while. It seemed that I had just closed my eyes when I woke up to the smell of smoke. I jumped from the couch and ran into the kitchen.

The kitchen was full of black smoke and it was coming from the microwave. _Holy macaroni what happened. Turn off, turn off!! _I cried as I hit the microwave over and over again. I ran to the faucet coughing along the way and filled a cup of water pouring it on top of the microwave. Things only got worse for sparks started to fly every where. All of a sudden the curtains of the window kitchen caught fire. _FIRE!! FIRE!!_

_Jane what is happening?_ Once I heard his voice I felt complete like if another part of me had just come home. I felt relief for I knew that he was alive and that he was here.

_Oh my god your kitchen is on fire. LITERALLY!!_

_What did you do?_

_Just get over here and quick……where the hell are you?_

_Am on the woods, just give me a few seconds._

My eyes were burning up and the coughing just wouldn't stop. From the entry way I heard Vance exclaim, "What in the world?"

"Don't just stand there start helping!!" I yelled pouring more water on the curtains and the microwaves.

"Don't pour water on the microwave!"

I could barely see as I asked "Why not?"

"It's still plugged in that's why." He ran to the micro and disconnected it.

_Don't tell me that's why there was a show of sparks._

_Yes, that's why._

_I told you not to tell me!_

_I needed to since you have to learn from your mistakes._

After the smoke had vanished and everything was under control I sagged onto the floor. Vance went to the microwave and opened the small door. Inside was what used to be the plastic cup, burned noodles, and a spoon with a silver puddle on the bottom.

"I can't believe that you left the spoon inside. My goodness how much time were you planning on heating the soup/"

"Two minutes and thirty seconds. Why?"

"It says here 23 minutes and it's on high."

"That's what caused it?" I whispered as I put my head between my legs. I was so tired and weak all of a sudden.

"Yes."

I took a deep breath as I stood up on wobbly knees. Once I gained my composure I looked up at Vance. He had dark bags under his eyes and he looked sickly and skinnier. He was more pale than usual but what through me off where the color of his eyes. His eyes where a deep red and not their usual vibrant color. He looked ghostly, transparent. "Are you ok?"

I hadn't told Jane exactly how important it was for soul mates to be together. Not only where we sustained by each other but we had to keep in touch in our minds so that we wouldn't go sane. We had to feel each other to know that we were well and I knew that Jane was feeling distressed and lonely. I went inside her mind and felt her presence but I was just a shadow there. I didn't want her to feel my presence and I couldn't assure her that all was well as I wanted to. I wanted her, on her own accord, to touch my mind. For her to share her own feelings and give me permission to be inside her mind. I felt like a thief going unnoticed in her mind but it was survival. The burning of my throat got me aware that I was hungry.

I really needed to feed but not on animal blood. I hungered for Jane's blood since I had been without her blood for about a month. It didn't matter how much animal blood I drank they couldn't clench my thirst, only Jane's blood could do that. I could feel myself weakening as each day passed by. I was on the forest when Jane's voice penetrated my thoughts. Finally to hear her voice even though only on my mind but I would have preferred to hear some other news. Apparently my kitchen was on fire so I headed over there. What used to take me a couple of seconds took me a full minute and a half accenting how weak I was.

When I got there there was smoke coming from the kitchen and the curtains where on fire. Once everything was put out Jane sat down on the floor. The calling of her blood was so strong like the lure of a mermaid beckoning a ship of sailors. My hunger intensified making my body burn for its sweet nectar the antidote for my thirst. For the past few days I had tried to stay away from her for the fear of taking her blood when she was recuperating and angry. She also looked pale and I knew that she also needed my blood to replenish her strength.

_Why not kill two birds with the same stone?_


	17. Chapter 15: Hunger

AN: I am very sorry if there are a lot of spelling mistakes. I am usually very good at spelling but some how not with this story. I guess am just so anxious to post it, to give you guys something to read.

Chapter 15: Hunger

Vance POV

There was only one way that both of us would actually get what we needed. For me it would be pleasant and it would sedate this craving that I had. I got closer to her slowly not wanting to scare her but my appearance was reflected in her eyes. I knew I looked like the real monster that I was but that could not be helped. _Man I look like a hobo._ She did not move as I approached her wrapping my arms lightly around her waist. Throughout this encounter I never looked away from her. As my hands touched her there was surprise in her eyes.

Vance came towards me slowly with a sparkle in his eyes. There was something in his eyes that I couldn't understand. I knew only that what he planned was mischief. As he wrapped his arms around me I could do nothing but stay there rooted to the spot like a statue.

I bit my lower lip from the inside as I brought my head towards her lips. At the contact she let out a gasp and I took the chance to dart my tongue in. As my blood poured into her she responded gulping down my blood. Her lips were so soft that I couldn't get enough of her. I used my fangs to make a cut on her mouth so that I could drink some of her blood. When both my blood and hers mixed we both went wild and we both wanted more.

I tightened my hold on her bringing her closer to me. The feel of her whole body next to mine almost broke my control. I slipped my arm around her neck binding her mouth to mine. I devoured her not planning on letting her go. Her arms shackled around me holding me tight. I drawled more blood as I cut my lip more to feed her. Her scent was intoxicating I felt like if I was drunk. Slowly my strength returned yet I never wanted to let her go. I never wanted to apart my self from her side, from the light to my darkness, from my other half.

His lips descended on mine and when they touched it felt like coming home. They were hard but seductive and his kisses could be very addictive. There was a liquid that was sweet as honey that I had to taste more of it. His tongue did wonders bringing my senses that I never knew making me weak but not the type when you are tires. No not that type. The type of weak after something life shocking just happened, something so fascinating that turned your whole life around.

Sensations assuaged me like the fluttering of my stomach and my knees turning into noodles. I thought that I was going to melt then and there, but Vance really tightened his hold on me. I hungered for more that I didn't even notice that I was clutching him closer and that there was another substance in my mouth. What ever was in my mouth now tasted exotic it made me leave reason and just follow instinct.

I would like to say that not all of my reason left me that I still had some common sense but then I would be lying. I hate to say it but I went wild. It wasn't me controlling my own body but it was another force and I didn't fight it. _Why would I if it felt so right, so necessary? _The sensations where like no other I had ever experienced, that after a while I felt healthy with no trace of tiredness. Too my shame I couldn't wait to repeat this experience.

After a couple of seconds or minutes of feeling total bliss we both pulled away. "What was that for?" I asked trying no to let him read my thoughts on how much I enjoyed his kiss. I was supposed to be mad anyways and hell, I still was.

"I wanted to assuage both of my cravings," he replied both of his hands still around my waist.

"Both?"

"Yes, your blood and a taste your lips," he replied. "Not only that but we were both weak and we needed to feed."

"I don't know about you but I have eaten," I replied stepping back and out of his reach.

"I didn't mean food I meant blood. Remember we have to support each other with our blood in order for us to survive."

"Let me make this clear Vance. Never put that stunt again."

"Would you willingly give me your blood next time?"

"Do you have to take it from the source?"

"What are you talking about?"

"I don't know if I could willingly give you my vein. Can you drink from blood bags?"

"Yes, I can but it won't taste the same."

"Well that's how you and I will do it."

"I can, but you can't. You have to take it from the source."

"Why?"

"Because vampire blood is too potent and it would lose its efficiency."

"Fine." I was mad that the word barely made it through clenched teeth. I turned around and headed to my room.

"How long Jane?" I knew he was talking about forgiveness, but really, how many times did he have to hear my grievance?

"You went behind my back and took a decision that altered my entire life since the moment you saved my life till the moment you gave me your blood. You took my right to decide my own fate. You have been in charge of my life before I knew what was wrong and what was right. You have taken away my freedom and made me a puppet for your own use. You have dictated the use of my powers whatever they might be. You have ruled and ruined my life. Do you think I will forgive you anytime soon?" I asked in a cold controlled voice. Not waiting for an answer I walked out of the room.

I was speechless after her small tirade. At the beginning, when I had taken her from her house, she seemed so calm and accepting of the situation I guess everything is not what is seems but I knew that reality would soon hit her. Even though I expected on outburst her words hurt.

_In order for her words to hurt I had to have feelings for her wouldn't I?"_ somewhere deep inside of me I already knew the answer. Somehow Jane had crept into my dead heart. _No she resurrected my heart and became the very beat of my heart, the very blood on my veins. Unknown to me she started like a shadow, an unknown presence in my heart. Now I can put a name to that presence. Its no longer a shadow but its solid, its Jane._


	18. Chapter 16

**Author's Note: **Ok you guys, it looks like I have Alzheimer or something. Damn I have the worst luck ever so I really can't blame you guys if you cuss or wish my to 9 different kinds of hell and back. I was about to update the next three chapters but I apparently did not save it. I could have typed it all over again but that was just on the computer. I would usually write during my biology class but I lost that note book and guess what? That's right…that's where those chapters where. Seriously you guys if you don't plan on killing me I will harm myself (not really I value my life too much). This is the little part that I actually do have so I hope you like it. Oh, by the way I am writing another story (on my breaks from physics class not during) but I haven't downloaded it yet or I probably wont anyways until I get this story moving along. Let me make myself clear….its really really not good and I do not recommended by me to ditch class to write your stories or even day dream. I have to say that my characters tend to talk to me more when am actually concentrating on the mitochondria and nucleus which makes it extra hard to pay attention which is no excuse. Well let you go for it looks like this note is longer than the ½ chapter I have for you guys!

Chapter 16:

J.P.O.V.

In my room I couldn't get over my anger. I wanted to scream at the top of my lungs and curse the world for its unfairness. It seemed like the whole mating thing was only one way.

*Well of course its not. You're forgetting something important*

_And that would be?_

*When mates are formed they are formed out of love so mating or soul mates wouldn't be seen so bad*

_Crap! Now am talking to my self. What had this world come to?_

*To lunatic people who can't see reason and are too stubborn and prideful.

_It was a rhetorical question. No need to answer._

*Then why did you ask?*

_Maybe because am talking to myself?_

*You really should stop fighting your attraction towards him and every thing will seem easier.*

_Who said I was even attracted to him?_

*Oh, sorry. It was just my imagination that I felt my stomach do a little flip flop. It was also my imagination that had a gazillion butterflies flying around my stomach. And please let's not forget how you clung to him. In case you haven't forgotten am you just the smarter part.*

_So what if I enjoyed myself with that kiss? It was my first and its not going to happen again._

*Keep telling your self that if it helps you sleep at night.*

_Just bugger away!!!!_

V.P.O.V

Clearing my mind I got my cell phone out and called Devon. He answered on the second ring. "I need you over here a.s.a.p."

"When are you going under?"

"As soon as you get your butt over here," I replied.

"Aww, my wonderful butt. Glad you noticed but I thought you knew that I don't swing that way."

"Very funny Devon."

"I thought so. How long are you going?"

"I would usually be only three days but I will be taking longer. The lack of food and duty, well lets just say that I really have pushed my self lately as much as I was able too but my body demands sleep now. Maybe as long as five to seven days. Give or take a few days."

"You sure you want me there?"

"Yes, I do. I have actually enrolled her in school and she should start in three days. I want you to keep an eye on her in school. Be her shadow. After I wake up I will enroll myself too."

"Won't you look a little old?"

"Not really I can pass as an 18 year old."

"I will be there tomorrow."

"Crap, am going to have to go under now. I think I miscalculated huh?"

"With everything that's happened am guessing its going to be a long one."

"Yes, it is. I don't like it but I feel sleep consume me. Have to go. Take real care of her Devon."

"Of course."

I hanged up the phone and went to find a secure place were I could go to rest. I headed towards a cave my parents had used when they came here and found a palet on the far end of the cave. Taking off my clothes I laid down willing some of the soil to cover me lightly and closed my eyes willing my heart to stop beating.


End file.
